


传统爱情故事（Love and Sin）

by SherlZhou



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 爱与罪





	1. Chapter 1

直至很多年以后的一个夏天的晚上，风黏糊得像是水果罐头里最后的那一滩甜水，黑夜浓得化不开，连远方城市的霓虹灯也不能剖开一道微光，星星像是被用力地镶嵌进去一样，大半都被凿进了黑夜里，只剩那一小点，倔强地探出头来，闪烁着集中的，炫目夺人的光芒。

直至很多年以后的这个晚上，在浓浓的黑夜裹着凝固了的风的夏夜，裴柱现也无法清楚地告诉自己，康涩琪最后走的时候，身上穿的那件白色衬衫的绣花图案究竟是一束红花还是一只五彩斑斓的飞鸟。

裴柱现第一次见到康涩琪的时候还很小，她不过10岁的年纪，但已经是整个小区长得最漂亮的孩子，个子也是最高的，所以当她看见了又黑又瘦的康涩琪的时候，便默认了她是自己的妹妹。母亲也对她说，要好好照顾这个新来的邻居。

康涩琪做游戏总是很差劲，她既跳不高，也跑不快，更不会说复杂的大邱方言，孩子们露出了那种天真的嘲讽的眼光，恶意就像是上帝故意放入人类核心文件里的木马病毒一样，在那样小的年纪里，就显露出它丑恶的面貌。

“谁要和康涩琪一队啊，她什么也做不成。”

裴柱现扎着高高的马尾辫，绑着漂亮的卡通头绳，被孩子们簇拥着，她用那双亮晶晶的大眼睛仔细瞧着人群之外的康涩琪，看她不知所措地站在一边，然后裴柱现走了过去，牵起了康涩琪瘦小的手，用愉快的语气说：

“涩琪，我跟你一队吧。”

孩子们感到索然无趣，呼啦地围了上来，谁也不提不带康涩琪玩的话。

这件事情在康涩琪以后的生命中其实没有造成什么不良影响，康涩琪是一个特别迟钝的孩子，这里的迟钝褒贬参半，她还没能学会分清人们的善恶，也没能学会从他人的恶意中保护自己，如果是个另一个普通的孩子，她很可能终于有一天会在同伴们的嘘声中受伤，可是康涩琪不是，康涩琪在七岁的那一年碰见了裴柱现，裴柱现保护了她。

她们从此亲密无间，像一对真正的亲生姐妹一样，直到康涩琪小学五年级的时候，有一晚，母亲严肃地将她叫到自己的床前，说她们要从大邱搬回首尔了，去找康涩琪的父亲。令人不解的是，康涩琪首先想到的并不是日思夜想的父亲，而是裴柱现。

她立马跑到了隔壁，敲响了邻居的房门，开门的是裴柱现的母亲，一个善良且温婉的女人，她肌肤很白，头发乌黑，康涩琪却没有如往常一般甜蜜地笑着问好，反而皱起了眉毛，这样的表情放在那样稚嫩的一张面容上显得有些滑稽。

裴柱现正在房间里写作业，她听见母亲的呼唤，将康涩琪从前门领进了自己的房间。

这是康涩琪很熟悉的房间，粉色的墙纸，木质的书桌，白色的柜子，空气中散发着清新好闻的织物的味道，床头摆放着的小兔子玩偶康涩琪还曾经抱着一起睡过觉。

还没等裴柱现问她，康涩琪就立马哭出声来，她哭得那样伤心，那样专心致志，以至于裴柱现紧紧揪着眉头，在安慰之前忙着用纸堵住那些没有尽头的眼泪。

这样一副忧心忡忡的模样出现在一个初中二年级的女孩子脸上却并不怎么显得滑稽，十四岁的裴柱现俨然已经像个小大人了，青春期的荷尔蒙促使她的脸庞褪去了幼稚，显示出一种女性特有的柔美，身形也渐渐变得成熟，软质的少女胸衣下的隆起尽管微小，却也使人难以忽视起来。

反观十一岁的康涩琪，仍然又黑又瘦，身条直挺挺的，两条细长的腿像是幼鹿一般，脸蛋却圆鼓鼓的，仿佛营养全被腮帮子吸收了一样，单看脖子以上，像个小熊宝宝，裴柱现忍不住用手去戳了戳，小心地开口问：

“你哭什么呀？”

康涩琪哭得上气不接下气，鼻头红红的。

“姐姐，我要搬回首尔了。”

她总是直接叫裴柱现“姐姐”，就像是多加任何一个字都会阻碍她向裴柱现表现无间的亲密。

裴柱现伸出来的手愣了愣，然后改变轨迹，替康涩琪擦掉了多余的泪水。

十四岁的裴柱现听到这个消息的打击远没有康涩琪来的大，或者说在日后可能才慢慢显现出了这件事情的余波。

康涩琪走的那天是一个风和日丽的周末，她怀里抱着裴柱现塞给她的小兔子玩偶，又是一把鼻涕一把泪，母亲在一旁和裴柱现的父母致谢。

裴柱现任由康涩琪拉着她的手，乖巧地站在一边，张了张嘴巴轻轻说，

“涩琪呀，要记得给姐姐写信。”

康涩琪忙不迭地点着头，一抽一抽的，看起来可怜极了，裴柱现的母亲看着她这幅模样蹲下身子摸了摸她的头。

“有空就回来玩，阿姨给你做好吃的。”

结果这一空，康涩琪就再也没回来过。

进了中学，十四岁的康涩琪猛地开始发育了，像是迟钝的个性蔓延到了身体层面一样，长身体也要比同岁的孩子们晚一些。她一下就拔高了个子，皮肤也白了许多，四肢仍然纤细修长，圆乎乎的脸蛋却也瘦了下去，显露出秀气的眉眼，她在学校里很有人气，似乎有许多男孩子偷偷摸摸地喜欢她，她却一点也反应不过来，直到有一天，一个高个子鼓足了勇气在放学路上堵到康涩琪，讲了那句烫人的告白。

康涩琪大吓一跳，耳朵尖冒了红，她落荒而逃，那晚上趴在书桌前给裴柱现写了整整三页纸的长信，天一亮就放进了邮筒。

裴柱现收到信的时候已经是一周后，她抽出了那张随信寄来的，男孩告白用的字条，不由得笑着皱起眉头，哪有人将人家给自己告白的字条寄给别人的。

男生的字歪歪扭扭，裴柱现粗略扫了一眼，也不知道该直接扔进垃圾桶，还是替康涩琪好好收起来。她刻意忽略掉了自己心底的反感，细细又读了读康涩琪的信。

“真的太吓人了，我还以为他堵住我是要来打我，可是我明明在学校什么坏事也没做，下一次在班上见到他一定尴尬得要死，希望他不要来穷追不舍地继续问我要不要做他的女朋友，太吓人了，姐姐，如果有男生也这么问你怎么办，姐姐那么漂亮，一定有很多男生来表白吧，怎么办，稍微有点嫉妒啊。”

裴柱现挑了一挑眉毛，不太明白康涩琪所说的嫉妒的对象究竟是谁。但她并没有困扰太久，她于是将习题推到一边，仔细地从抽屉里抽出一张信纸回信。

“无论是接受还是拒绝都要认真地跟人家说清楚才行。你在说什么呢，究竟是嫉妒谁啊。”

裴柱现端正地写下来，然后又用修正带划掉了后半行。

瘦瘦小小的康涩琪在裴柱现的生活里究竟留下了什么呢，留下什么其实裴柱现不清楚，带走了的却显而易见。

有一天晚上裴柱现一个人躺在床上，想着今晚妈妈做的炸肉饼是涩琪最喜欢的，她每次都用炸肉饼蘸蜂蜜，吃得不亦乐乎，尽管这种搭配令裴柱现感到匪夷所思，但康涩琪可爱的吃相还是让裴家人心满意足，包括裴柱现，似乎看着康涩琪吃得这么香，她也能多吃一碗饭。但今晚她的胃口依旧平平，甚至突发奇想的拿了蜂蜜来试试这个魔鬼配方。其实真的吃起来，味道不算太坏，但裴柱现还是吃了两口就放下了筷子。

裴柱现想康涩琪了，不是因为寂寞，也不是因为今晚妈妈做了炸肉饼的饭桌上只有她一个人，而是很单纯的，她想康涩琪了。

裴柱现不是那么容易走近一个人的孩子，同样的，她也很难离开。

康涩琪时常给她写信，内容千奇百怪，甚至没话找话，假期去哪儿家庭旅行了，周末吃了什么好的，突然喜欢上一个叫碧昂丝的歌手等等，诸如此类数不胜数，裴柱现总不感到厌烦，她每每读完信，就收进一个装曲奇的漂亮的铁皮盒子里，久而久之康涩琪寄来的信都染上了饼干甜腻的奶香味。

其实裴柱现偶尔也会恍惚，这个定时和她通信的，名叫康涩琪的女孩是不是她印象中的那个女孩，那个瘦小的，总是跟在她屁股后面的女孩，其实即使这么说，这些印象也随着时间渐渐变淡了，裴柱现很难将写信的人和记忆中的涩琪联系起来，在这些长久的日子里，康涩琪更多是以一个远方笔友的形象出现在了裴柱现的生活里。

康涩琪偶尔也会随信附上一些照片，在滑雪场抱着品客薯片，运动会上穿着白T恤头上还顶着个大便玩偶，和朋友去游乐园带着夸张的卡通墨镜。

裴柱现上一封信也寄过去一张，那是学校刚给她们拍的高中学籍照，是的，她快毕业了。

裴柱现看着康涩琪渐渐长大，从又黑又瘦的小猴子长成了一个漂亮的孩子，唯一不变的是康涩琪的笑容，总有让人第一眼看见就也笑出来的魔力。

康涩琪其实长得很好看，裴柱现一直觉得，所以当听到康涩琪说有男孩子向自己告白的时候裴柱现并不惊讶，反而有一种自己所有物被别人冒犯了的紧张和恼火，这是很好理解的，康涩琪是那么喜欢粘她的一个小孩，总是姐姐，姐姐地叫她，像是永远不会疲倦。

裴柱现瞥了一眼手边刚拿回来的首尔大学的招生宣传册，心里微微发烫。她或许并不是为了康涩琪想去首尔读大学，但在夜深人静的时候，就算是好学生裴柱现也不能否认，有康涩琪在的地方会使她感到安心。

“涩琪呀，我准备到学校寄宿备考了，可能不能经常回家，这样没法及时收到你的来信，下次大概要你等一会儿了。

PS. 我剪头发了”

十七岁的裴柱现一脚踏入了高三的炼狱，在青春无敌的岁月里沉入试卷的海洋，她那柔顺的乌黑的头发来没来得及撩动哪个少年人的心弦就被咔嚓得剪短了，堪堪垂在肩头，短得像个孩子。

一周后，等康涩琪见到照片上那个比着剪刀手的姐姐，她吃惊地捂住了嘴巴。明明上一次随信寄来的学籍照还是一头长直发，使她感叹道她的小姐姐长大了，漂亮的不可方物，两道神气的浓眉，漆黑晶亮的大眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和红红的嘴唇，皮肤雪白，发丝乌黑，神态既端正又高贵。

可如今手上的这张却俏皮得像个孩子，甚至还别着两个彩色的发卡，康涩琪捂完了嘴巴又去捂心口，立马掏出手机发了几个感叹号过去。

惹得裴柱现在另一边笑出了声。

如果说时间就这样慢吞吞的走，如果说在康涩琪生命的那个节点上没有发生那样的事情，如果裴柱现高中转学去了首尔，能在那个时候像小时候一样向康涩琪伸出手，说一句，“涩琪，我跟你一起。” 后面的故事其实不会演变成那样，而裴柱现也不会被迫失去她最亲爱的妹妹，最爱的人。

可是并不能，每一个人都被纠缠在了一张由命运编织的巨大的网中，隔着触不可及的距离相望，像是被黏在了网上的蝇虫，徒劳地挣扎，直到折断了自己脆弱的翅膀，也无法挪动分毫。

裴柱现的十七岁是锣鼓喧天，兵荒马乱的高考备考，那么康涩琪的十七岁呢？

“姐姐，我在想我是不是永远也追不上你呢，你看，在我认识你的那年，我七岁，你十岁，后来我搬家离开的时候，我十一岁，你十四岁，而如今我十七岁了，却永远也无法遇见十七岁的你，这种想法总让我难过，就像是，”

康涩琪将眼睛从远处踢球的男生身上移开，又放到了另一边散步的年轻情侣身上。

“就像是，你永远在一个远方，我永远被你甩在身后。”

裴柱现感到春天的风里掺上了炎热，使她的额角微微冒了汗，她不知道该怎么回答康涩琪的问题，因为就连她也为这个答案而苦恼。

十七岁的康涩琪像是突然长大了一般，她学会默不作声地陪在裴柱现身侧，以一种阴郁的神色装饰她年轻逼人的脸庞，这一切都令裴柱现感到心痛。

裴柱现知道自己究竟是迟到了，没能像小时候那样握住康涩琪的手，把她拉到身侧，规避那些没由来的恶意。

“你知道么，她父亲是个政治犯。”

“什么？政治犯是什么？”

“就是背叛了国家的人，要坐牢的。”

“真的么？那岂不是犯罪。”

“当然，就是犯罪，不过被放出来了好像。”

“好危险啊kkk”

其实不用那些多嘴的同学们说，康涩琪也渐渐明白了父亲曾经背负的罪名背后的意义，政治犯，多么耻辱的称呼。

“涩琪，你父亲从来没有做过任何坏事，只是现在的国家不再需要他这样的人，而曾经的国家已经一去不返了。”

康涩琪的母亲是个很能干的女人，她严肃地告诉女儿关于她父亲的真相，尽管如此也没能抹平少年人心头的疑虑和这个名头带来的耻辱感。

“政治犯的女儿。”

谣言从来都是宇宙间最轻的物质，它们无托无依，四处飘荡，飘到哪里就在哪里发芽生根，长出了口舌的野草，然后这些野草疯狂的生长，疯狂的蔓延，覆盖了一切。

后来康涩琪开始变得沉默寡言，与父亲之间形成了一堵看不见的高墙，这堵高墙每每在家庭的餐桌上出现，都压得她喘不过气来。

裴柱现再度见到康涩琪的时候，她的眼角眉梢都带着裴柱现不认识的阴冷和落寞，而那个时候满心欢喜的裴柱现甚至不知道她亲爱的妹妹在这一年发生了什么，她只是用一种怀疑的，略带探寻的眼光去审视康涩琪，而这种审视无疑又造成了伤害。

康涩琪在这些日子里终于学会分辨善恶，以及如何在恶意里保护自己，所以她小心地开启了保护系统，动了动嘴巴，说：“柱现姐姐好。”

“柱现姐姐”而不是“姐姐”，几乎就在那一刻，裴柱现猛地意识到康涩琪有什么变了，就在她突然不再给自己写信的这一年里，就在裴柱现沉迷备考而忽视了她的这一年里，有什么东西悄无声息的发生了，虽然悄无声息但很重大，足以改变一个或两个人的人生。

这件事情与“政治犯的女儿”紧紧地联系在了一起，就像是那些肮脏潮湿的背街小巷，散发出引诱人的神秘气息，藏在阳光所及的康庄大道的另一面。

康涩琪很少去学校了，她把更多的时间都荒废在了游戏室里，然后偶尔去首尔大找裴柱现散步，她也再也不给裴柱现写塞满各种各样胡话的信件，一是没必要，二是有一些真正的东西已经消失了。

她往往在投完了所有的游戏币之后掏出手机，用聊天软件给裴柱现发一条消息，就随意地溜去找她，大部分时间是在太阳落下的傍晚，裴柱现刚上完课，或者从图书馆出来，在学生食堂吃了简单的晚饭，和康涩琪在人满为患的操场上散步，很多时候康涩琪什么也不说，也有些时候少女提出一些让她难以解答的问题，就像刚刚那样。

裴柱现和她坐在操场周边的看台上，沉默的吹着风。

裴柱现很想问问康涩琪她的快乐都跑到哪里去了，为什么不经她允许就跑走了呢，可是她没法问出口，面前的康涩琪总是很陌生，陌生得让她手足无措，陌生得让她有些害怕。

甚至连站在姐姐的角度，对康涩琪说一句，“回去上课吧。”这样很合适的句子，裴柱现也没法说出口，她只能在康涩琪跑来的找她的时候，陪着少女一圈一圈的散步，悄悄侧着头看她比自己高半个头的侧脸，和她原来已经变得这么凌厉的眼睛。

裴柱现其实在等，她不想开口问，她想等康涩琪自己跟她说一些什么，例如她的快乐突然跑掉的原因，因为年轻人的成长有时是突兀的，连他们自己都还没搞得明白就已经长大了，所以裴柱现以为康涩琪需要时间去慢慢搞懂自己，然后像小时候那样跟她解释。

在知道真实情况之前，裴柱现一直都这么认为，她想她目前能做的就是包容和等待。

而康涩琪呢？康涩琪在这种沉默的陪伴里渐渐把心事沉入了湖底，在那湖水冰冷的深处，和那句刺耳的句子一起，形成了坚不可摧的壁垒，来武装和保护自己。

裴柱现想如果说她有什么事情做错了的话，就是在那个时候，在康涩琪沉默下去的时候没有撬开她的嘴巴，告诉她，

“没关系的涩琪，你说什么我都会听的。”

让她误以为没有人在听她说话，没有人在意她的沉默，从而使康涩琪为这种状态找到了合理性，并持之以恒地发展下去。

“似乎是迟了。” 

在很久以后，那个沉闷的夏夜，裴柱现不知道和谁轻声说，也许谁也没有，只是她自己。


	2. Chapter 2

永恒的夏天，狂热的初恋季节，似乎连空气中的热度也在刺激着年轻人的血液迫不及待地沸腾，疯狂的呐喊和冲撞的情感描绘了这个火热的季节，于是康涩琪在这样的季节里恋爱了。

就在康涩琪问了这个裴柱现无法给出答案的问题后的周末，在图书馆自习室的裴柱现收到了一则突兀的消息。

「姐姐，我交男朋友了，今天晚上一起吃个饭吧，就在你学校旁边的烤肉店好么？」

裴柱现很难形容自己那一刻的第一反应，她只是微微张大了嘴巴，感受到空调的冷气在胳膊上激起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩，喉头有什么哽住了的情绪令人难受地堵在那儿，心跳也那么慌张，这个白天她再也没能往下再读进去一个名词。

染成金发的康涩琪仍然不苟言笑，她那张瘦下去的脸裴柱现也再没能伸手去戳一戳，三个人隔着一张不大的桌子分坐，气氛煎熬。

“怎么突然染头发了？”

裴柱现默不作声地瞥了一眼康涩琪身边的男孩，像个瘦竹竿，带着个黑色圆框眼镜，一头棕色的卷发看起来像是抹上了奶油，又腻又滑，闪着动人的光芒，眼睛很大，脸很白，总是笑笑的。

康涩琪拨了拨头发低下了头，

“就突然想染了，姐姐不喜欢么？”

康涩琪再次见到裴柱现的时候，是她十六岁的夏末。她和母亲一起去车站接这个小姐姐，尽管裴柱现三番五次的推辞，康涩琪的母亲还是坚持要开车去接。

“柱现呀，你提前几天过来，住在阿姨家，整理一下行李，熟悉一下环境，到时候开学阿姨开车送你过去。”

人在患难的时候遇见的真情总是可贵的，那时候康涩琪的父亲成了党派斗争的牺牲品锒铛入狱，只剩下妻子带着七岁的女儿，康涩琪的母亲是个能干的女人，她为了躲避风头独自带着康涩琪从首尔跑到了陌生的大邱，对此，从前的亲朋好友一概不知。

所以当裴家夫妇遇见这对母女的时候，不知是出于大邱爽朗好客的风土人情，还是他们本来就温柔和善的性格，这对夫妇对她们母女展现出了无比的关切，为此，在长久的日子里康涩琪的母亲对这对好心的夫妇都抱有深重的感激，甚至回到首尔后，逢年过节也要寄回去一些礼物。

裴柱现在收到录取通知书之后的不久就接到了康涩琪母亲从首尔打来的电话，她原本想推辞掉的，为的是父母已经计划好要开车从大邱送她去大学报到，但她不由得想到了康涩琪，这孩子已经很久没有给她写过信了，连手机短信也是寥寥数语，实际上裴柱现敏感地察觉到了什么，这种默不作声地察觉需要求证，所以最后她还是答应了康涩琪母亲好心提出的建议。

整个漫长的夏天，轰然作响的蝉鸣和凉拌番茄都听腻了，吃腻了以后，裴柱现乘上了开往首尔的列车，向着她的未来，也向着康涩琪。

康涩琪一路上都盯着窗外快速掠过的树影，她戴着耳机，用音乐将自己和这个世界隔离，她把耳机的声音开得很响，直到母亲从左前方传来严厉的声音。

“涩琪，你的耳机声音太大了，我都能听见。”

康涩琪没有理会母亲，或者说她无法分神去理会母亲，她的眉头紧紧锁着，有一些曾经真实存在过的遥远记忆需要她去追寻，比如说她的小姐姐裴柱现，比如说从前在裴柱现面前的康涩琪的模样，在这一年里，渐渐消失了。

康涩琪知道自己的转变来自于什么，在第一次听见“政治犯的女儿”的那天，她开始不再给裴柱现写信，她开始不知道如何面对自己。

她突然感到有些恐惧，对于见到裴柱现这件事情，明明在过去的那么多日子里这件事都幻化成了最美好的梦境在每个时刻拿出来反复幻想，可是现在不了，那份从学校同学那儿获得的耻辱感渐渐挤掉了康涩琪见到裴柱现的渴望，甚至变得恐惧。

康涩琪一路上都在想这些事情，她既快乐又忧愁，在巨大的音乐声中她的心绪无依无靠，康涩琪突然觉得自己十分可怜，这使她猛地想起一个曾经模糊的记忆，小区里的孩子都不愿意和她组队，这一刻，她明白了这件事情背后的恶意。

想到这，康涩琪把耳机推了上去，滑稽地夹在太阳穴的两侧，她尽量不发出声音地平复着呼吸，不愿意被母亲察觉，因为她知道有些只属于少年人的事情家长是无法提供任何帮助的，她在这件事情上必定孤立无援。

康涩琪的母亲在人群中毫不费力就捞到了小个子的裴柱现，康涩琪站在母亲身后的不远处，仍然戴着她那副白色的耳机，康涩琪尽量用一种毫不在意地目光打量着十九岁的裴柱现，她的姐姐似乎没长什么个子，以康涩琪现在的水平已经能做到平视她了，可是那张漂亮的脸庞却变得更加优美动人，彻底褪去了青涩的天真，早早得显露出沉静和柔和来，在喧闹的人群中，她是那么的出挑。康涩琪也一眼就认出了裴柱现，尽管她们五年没见，尽管照片上的裴柱现只能框柱她的美的一个瞬间，但是康涩琪还是一眼就认出了她，像是在无数个日日夜夜里反复练习的眼神游戏，练习终于有了成效，康涩琪是游戏里最大的赢家。

但是她仍然冷淡地站在不远处，看母亲殷勤地照顾她，看裴柱现亲切地向母亲问好，然后裴柱现意料之中地用眼神捉住了不远处站着的瘦弱的身影，康涩琪难免震了一震，耳机里的鼓点敲着耳膜，轰隆作响，她不堪忍受般地伸手将耳机取下，这次却没有顶在脑袋上，而是顺从地挂在了脖子上。

十六岁的康涩琪迎着十九岁的裴柱现的目光走到她面前，在复杂的情绪的支配下，在甜蜜的幸福感和卑鄙的耻辱感的错综交织下，开口说了一句时隔五年的问候，

“柱现姐姐好。”

悄无声息地隔开了两个年轻人之间的距离。

康家位于一栋漂亮的高层公寓的11楼，康涩琪的母亲早早地把那间小客房整理出来，裴柱现却说，

“阿姨，我想和涩琪一起睡。”

康涩琪彼时正盘腿坐在沙发上以一种暴力的方式揉搓手柄，她感到心烦意乱，耳机里响着巨大的机枪射击声和僵尸的哀嚎，康涩琪刻意不去看母亲和裴柱现的方向，就像是接受裴柱现接下来的几天要住在她们家是一件令人难以忍受的事情，裴柱现会不会在任何一次与父母的交谈中发现这个罪恶的秘密呢，一旦想象到裴柱现的笑容后面蕴藏着讥讽的可能性，康涩琪就感到无比的痛苦。

这种压抑自从康涩琪得知父亲的过往后就一直存在，鲜明的，突兀的，无法忽视的。她仍然不能摆脱同学们探究的眼光，那是康涩琪生命历程中第一次遇见人类的恶意，自那以后，她的快乐遍再也无法纯粹，一旦认识了罪恶的模样，恐惧和厌恶便找上门来。

“你的父亲坐过牢，你是政治犯的女儿，背叛国家，真不要脸。”

从来没有人当着康涩琪的面讲过这些话，但是康涩琪分明就听得清清楚楚，从她们哗啦啦地翻动书本的声音里，从卫生间刻意压低了的交谈中的嗤笑里，从体育课换运动服时恶意的窥视里，听见了。

康涩琪没有对任何人讲，十五六岁的女孩明白了一个真正深刻的道理，在她明白这个道理以后，连她生命中最美好的一部分也被沾染了一层冰凉的不信任，那就是裴柱现。

要说康涩琪渐渐明白自己喜欢裴柱现是什么时候呢，很多年以后，二十五岁的康涩琪在一个夏日沉闷的夜晚细细回想，这个夜晚究竟是不是裴柱现所呆的那个夜晚，凝固了的风和浓得化不开的夜，还有那份压抑的燥热，也许是，也许不是，它在空间上和时间上都有存在的可能性，因为这样一个典型的夏夜会出现在所有人的生命里，包括二十五岁的康涩琪和二十五岁时候的裴柱现，在那个闷热、寂静无声而又深沉的夏夜，她们终于相遇。

康涩琪从小就是一个容易快乐的孩子，她心思单纯，与人和善，要赢得康涩琪的信任十分简单，只需要一块甜蜜的糖果或者是一罐彩色的汽水，而裴柱现压根不需要这两样也能轻易做到，她像是每个孩子童年时代都憧憬过的那种姐姐，绑着漂亮的高马尾，穿着干净整洁的衣裳，更了不起的，比康涩琪大上三岁，毫无疑问，在那个时候，裴柱现就是康涩琪心中的女神，又瘦又小的康涩琪不羡慕动画片里的小英雄，她只羡慕裴柱现充满智慧的发言和在她看来无比成熟的动作。

可是当后来二十五岁的康涩琪回过头来审视这一切的时候，发现了一个微小却重要的细节：这种羡慕里掺杂着另一种新鲜澎湃的情绪，在七岁的康涩琪心中微妙地沸腾着。

二十五岁的康涩琪做出回忆往事的表情，缓缓说：

“那年我七岁，她也才十岁，我每天每天都想看见她。”

“那就是我的初恋。”

“你怎么能确定呢？你还那么小。”

“当你每天每天都想见到一个人的时候，你就会明白。”

从那以后，康涩琪再也无法给裴柱现写信，她尝试过，铺好洁白整洁的信纸，摘下笔帽，调整情绪，拙劣地尝试伪装那个事情发生之前的自己，可当她写了一些东西再加以审视的时候，她无法克制自己厌恶的情绪，尽管这很荒唐，从来没有人要求她去为她父亲的罪买单。

“你是无罪的。” 

康涩琪曾经努力告诉过自己，可是事情演变到后来，她也搞不明白这种罪究竟是父亲有过污点的过往带来的，还是学校里的那些邪恶的少男少女们强加给自己的。

康涩琪无法允许自己再向裴柱现写信了，在这个生命的节点上，在她开始因为人间的恶意而感到忧郁和痛苦的时候，她第一次开始尝试画画。

康涩琪将那一沓雪白的信纸换成了画纸，把自己关在房间里没日没夜地涂抹，她的秘密或许有一天将会在她稍稍松懈地时候借由文字宣之于口，但绘画不会，谁也看不懂。

就算她用尽了颜料深情地涂抹，就算她知道自己画的是裴柱现，外人能看见的也只是一汪春天的湖水，宁静，神秘，优美，绿植丛生，却没有哪怕一朵鲜艳的花，一朵也没有。

“你女儿很有绘画的天赋。”

相熟的画家朋友这么评价道，康涩琪的母亲却展不开眉头，作为一个母亲的本能，她只能看见自己心爱的女儿一天天沉默了下去。

康涩琪的单人床并不小，一米五的尺寸，一大半都被成堆的画册、书、笔记本电脑、平板和乱七八糟的数据线占满了，真正留下睡觉的地方不过很窄的一条，裴柱现随着康涩琪进来的时候看见了这一摊混乱，但她却连眉头也没皱一下，裴柱现摆出以往熟练的姐姐的样子说，

“涩琪呀，我们一起整理一下吧。”

康涩琪依旧显得兴致不高，但是手脚却麻利地动作起来，抱起一摞画册扔到一边，裴柱现看着她瘦弱的身影，敏感地接收到了少女示好的信号，她有些不适应这样的康涩琪，就像是突然将大块的显示屏换成了一根孤零零的天线。

刚开始的头一晚，裴柱现像小时候一样睡在康涩琪的身边，她找回了一些熟悉的记忆，于是她放下了别扭和害羞轻轻问康涩琪，

“涩琪呀，你什么时候开始学画画的？”

“前段时间。”

“我都不知道呢。” 

裴柱现本来想问为什么后来不再写信给她了，但不知道出于何种原因，她最终没有问出口，也许是直觉，也许是因为康涩琪过于简短的回答而感到不自信。

康涩琪在整个夏天都将房间里的空调温度开得很低，反而任性地裹着那床厚实的羊绒被子，在裴柱现睡过来以后她自动把这床蓬松的，暖和的被子让了出去，于是在这个晚上，她第一次感到手脚冰凉到难以入睡，可她固执地没有调高温度，就像是她固执地强睁着眼睛直到天明。

被深灰色的窗帘阻隔的天光就像是一种虚幻的印象，康涩琪不能确定她看见了这束微光轻轻笼罩在了她半阖着的眼睛上，因为她的窗帘颜色很深，很大，足以隔断一切光线，但她又分明在那个散发着清香的清晨用眼睑感受到了第一缕阳光的抚触，是那样的梦幻又柔和，就像是旷日持久的夏季终于结束，惹人烦恼的酷热和刺眼的白光逐渐消失变得清爽又高远，她日思夜想的人在身侧，她仍然洁净，没有任何羞于开口的秘密需要隐藏。

想到这儿，康涩琪睁开了眼睛，看见了一片漆黑的房间，现在是7时03分，今天是个阴天。

第二天裴柱现主动搬去了客房睡，康涩琪又一次在冰冷的房间里躲进了她那床蓬松暖和的羊羔绒被子，这床被子不再是她的了，它沾上了裴柱现甜蜜的发香，康涩琪睡在这床裴柱现的羊绒被子里，想着它的主人此刻地模样。

如果说康涩琪足够聪明，足够出色的扮演着冷漠的妹妹的角色的话，她不会忘记把床上那只旧了的小兔子玩偶藏起来收好，在那张一团乱的床上，正好在枕头旁边的，那只曾经属于裴柱现的小兔子玩偶，昭然若揭地向裴柱现展示康涩琪深情的想念。

“还有一件事情。” 

裴柱现盯着远处沉默的夜色，有一种甜蜜又惆怅的神色在她漆黑的眼睛中涌动。

“我应该不那么害怕她的沉默，问问她，为什么不再给我写信了呢？”

“其实她会回答的。”

“你看见她床头摆的那只小兔子玩偶了么？”

“是她11岁离开那年你送给她的对么？”

“没错，她睡觉总喜欢抱着东西。”

裴柱现微微低下了头，将那抹甜蜜又惆怅的神色隐去了。

“我想我应该问问她的。”

然而站在时间的长廊上，又有谁有资格指责她呢，那一扇扇等待开启的门通通是一种随机的选择，十九岁的裴柱现握住门把手推开了那扇门，走进了那扇门后早已被划定的命运。


	3. Chapter 3

今天是个好日子，阳光缓慢地晒干了被雨淋湿了的深色街道，热度渐渐随着时间蔓延，高涨，在夏季最后的末尾闪耀。

昨夜的那场雨又急又烈，像是刻意证明自己的身份一般在无人的城市肆意倾洒，伴着激昂的雷鸣电闪，将整个世界洗刷一新，像极了一场没有宾客的狂欢。

如果不是因为裴柱现半夜敲响了康涩琪的房门，她们之间这场微妙的冷淡情绪还将持续地久一些，可谁也没给她们机会。

“涩琪，你不要总是打游戏，陪姐姐玩一会儿去。”

康涩琪的母亲出门之前这样说道。

“阿姨，没事的，我们会相处的很好。”

裴柱现适时地开口，妥善地回应长辈的关心。

康涩琪的母亲原本以为女儿会因为裴柱现的到访更开朗些，毕竟她小时候是多么喜欢这个邻居家的小姐姐，像个小跟屁虫似的，姐姐长姐姐短地跟妈妈汇报，可康涩琪已经长大了，以一种更加复杂的方式长大了，母亲有时会忘了这一点，还怀念着她仍然幼小的时候，那种天真无邪的明媚。

“这样吧，让涩琪带你先去学校周围逛逛。”

康涩琪的母亲总希望自己的孩子能像个活泼的小马驹一样，拍一下屁股就满世界的跑，说一声“去，出去玩去。” 康涩琪就终于愿意从她那间杂乱的屋子里出来，朝气蓬勃地穿上鞋子，回头说一声，“妈，我去啦。” “记得回来吃晚饭。” “喔！” 可这样的对话自从康涩琪十五六岁的某一天起就再也消失不见了，究竟具体到哪一天呢？母亲回想了半天也不能确定，女儿就像是突兀地变得沉默，突兀地不愿意出门一样。

“康涩琪，你听见我跟你说的了么？带姐姐出去转转。”

母亲感到无可奈何。

“知道了。”

“知道了。”而已，并不意味着会去做，这是康涩琪的言语圈套。令母亲感到奇怪的是，康涩琪的青春期并不明显，她从来不和父母冲撞，或许是因为那温吞善良的本性，康涩琪自始至终都是个好孩子，就算她到后期不愿意去上学，也只是以一种顺从温和的样子跟父母请求，那样恭顺的态度使康家夫妇无法拒绝，他们不知道该怎么办，他们只希望女儿能开心一些。

无言的瘦树在苍茫的森林中隐匿了自己的位置，阳光、雨水、微风照顾不到她，她于是自得其乐地在阴影中生长，长得那样孤独，那样寂寞，可以想象她幼嫩的枝条如果再一次触碰到光线的话，她甚至要被灼伤，她已经不习惯了，长年累月的阴风，经年持久的苦雨，默不作声的生长。

康涩琪有时连自己也觉得自己是“有病”的，连她自己也感到这份痛苦和忧郁来得莫名其妙，来得那样迅疾，明明她曾经是个那样单纯快乐的傻孩子，不是那样的，康涩琪想，那是她真实的一部分没错，可敏感彷徨也是她真实的一部分，她会因为悲伤而笑，因为快乐而哭，她不是那么寻常的孩子，就像是她在绘画上展现出了惊人的天赋，命运给她安排了一条注定和别人不同的路，可这些对于一个十六岁的少女来说太过复杂。

时间是有刻度的，这种刻度也可以称之为人生的节点，真正让人进入下一个生命章程的，并不是年龄，而是这些一个又一个的刻度，或者说节点。其余那些大段的无意义的岁月都将注定成为中间物，成为一种傻瓜式的空白填充。

而对于康涩琪来说，这些刻度会是她第一次因为弄掉了一块巧克力派而嚎啕大哭，她从此明白美好的东西如果不抓牢是会失去的；也是她在七岁的时候认识了裴柱现，然后在十一岁那年又离开，她懂了作为孩子并没有选择的自由；还是十五六岁的一个金黄色的傍晚，在空旷的教室听见了值日生们窃窃的秘语，这一次的刻度印迹很深，直接将她推入了下一个章程，使她被动的开始思考善恶，罪罚，背叛和孤独这些庞大的命题。但如果康涩琪是个先知者她将会知道更多，她那条曲折的线上的刻度已经被划定，在不久的远方等她过来触发。如果在这里狡猾地先提前泄露一些的话，康涩琪会在一年后的今天拥有亲吻裴柱现的资格，也将要在她十代的最后一个夏天用一把闪着冷光的小刀捅进谁的胸膛……

诸如此类的还有很多，每个人都有每个人的不同，这个世界上那么多条人生的线上都画着他们自己的刻度，一二三，依次升级，然后最终形成人们现在的样子，每个人都背负着沉重的过往，每个人的今天、现在、未来都是由沉重的过往造就的。

康涩琪的母亲很快就离开了家，只剩下两个年轻的孩子，其实她本不需要这么担心，但因为她不知道昨天夜里发生的事情，所以她还以为康涩琪是那个别扭的，不懂得照顾客人的青春期孩子。

“姐姐，你想要出去走一走么？” 

康涩琪将游戏关了，转头对裴柱现说。

阳光是不同的，三月份的，七月份的，春天、夏季，清晨，傍晚，都是不同的，它可以灿烂到使人灼伤的地步，也可以柔和到让人眷恋，那棵羞涩小心的瘦树伸着稚嫩的枝条，在温暖潮湿的夏夜轻舒慢展，有一个声音在召唤她。

“来吧，来吧，这里很温暖，这样的阳光是你曾经熟悉的。”

“会被烧伤的。”

“怎么会呢，她怎么会呢。”

还是康涩琪熟悉的冰凉的房间，雪白的墙壁，深灰色的大片窗帘，黑色的书架，凌乱的画稿七七八八地夹在钉在墙壁上的网格铁架上，罗马数字组成的时钟闪着刺眼的白光。

00:29

如果不是因为裴柱现执着地持续敲着康涩琪的门，那种微弱的笃笃声就要被淹没在庞大的雷鸣中了，起初康涩琪还以为是自己的幻听，直到这微弱的敲门声渐渐变得急促，强烈。

康涩琪像只瘦弱的猫一样悄无声息地翻下床，光着脚打开了门。

“柱现姐姐？”

门口站着的的确是裴柱现，不过她发丝凌乱，面容苍白，怀里紧紧抱着枕头，像只受了惊的小兔，她一见康涩琪开了门就匆匆上前一步扯住了少女的衣角，却倔强地一句话不说。

“她胆子特别小，什么都怕，所以当她用袖子疯狂地擦着我手上的血的时候，我真怕她被吓昏了。”

又回到了那个闷热无风的夏夜，细小但耀眼的星辰走了千万亿的光年，只为了让人目击它们的存在，二十五岁的康涩琪打破了这场持续了很久的沉默，讲完以后自己乐呵呵地笑了。

“那你不怕么？”

“怕什么？”

“雷声或者是血。”

“我不怕，我唯一怕的是我的罪。”

然后这个夜晚又陷入了长久的沉默。

“我说的太多了。”

“姐姐，没关系的，只是打雷。”

康涩琪安静地背过身去，任由裴柱现从后面死死地抱住她，她能感到裴柱现的额头紧紧地抵在了她的背上，是那么的可怜。

“涩琪，我还是你的姐姐么？”

……

“当然是，你永远是我的姐姐。”

少女小心翼翼地说出了口，感到了心中沉重的心事无限地向下坠落，落到了一个她苦苦寻找的，她曾经依赖的，她为之迷恋的安全地带。

康涩琪暂时做回了那个天真又纯洁的孩子，把自己从无数个夜晚的噩梦中解脱，同时也将裴柱现从惶惑和无措中解脱。

康涩琪轻轻翻过身来，接受了裴柱现柔软的拥抱。

这就够了。

对于裴柱现来说，这样就够了。

那些后来失踪了的信件和康涩琪陡然冷下去的面貌，都不再是主要问题，但究竟是不是这样呢？

裴柱现在很久很久以后才明白，事实并不应该是这样的，对于她，对于康涩琪的未来，这些解脱都远远不够，可是十九岁的裴柱现面对着十六岁的康涩琪，不能再要求更多了。

康涩琪轻车熟路地带着裴柱现在首尔庞大的地铁网络中游走，她仍然把那副心爱的白色耳机挂在脖子上，但和裴柱现在一起的时候总是没有使用的机会，因为裴柱现会偶尔喊她的名字，跟她说说话。

不能说经过昨夜她们就重新回到了那个年代的亲密无间，这显然是不可能的，人是被限制的，你不能任意地在时间中穿梭，你不能像游戏存档一样随意地跳回某个存档点，你不能清空和重置你的记忆、情绪、认知，这种限制性或许是所有悲剧的根源，但同样也将成为人的迷人之处。

她们终于发现彼此都隔着年月渐渐长大了，互相变得彬彬有礼，说话时至少拉开半米的距离，有时会别扭，脸红，话也少了，那样追逐打闹，嬉笑着滚作一团的时光一去不返，她们都意识到了，那样的时光一去不返。

裴柱现望着身前领路的康涩琪，她的个头已经和自己相仿，裴柱现心里酸溜溜地想总有一天康涩琪会比她要高，在她讲话的时候，以一种沉静的姿态，用微微向下的视线盯着她，小不点康涩琪的时代已经永远的结束了，她圆乎乎的脸，黑豆豆般地眼睛和憨厚的笑，都已经永远的结束了，裴柱现突然感到一种家长式的惆怅。

取而代之的是少女康涩琪，十六岁的年纪，身子骨像是吹了春风也能生长，轻飘飘地越拔越高，从手指到脚都那么修长，像极了幼鹿，是一种在变得纤细优雅之前的，稍显尴尬的清瘦状态，她的身架很漂亮，平平的肩膀将衣服撑得有板有眼，骨骼却十分细小，从侧面看总让人怜惜，尽管她已经十六岁了，但属于女性特有的动人之处却还是那么贫瘠，可是贫瘠得恰到好处，似乎她就该是这样，这样清俊的，像是被风选中的。

裴柱现在面对十六岁的康涩琪的时候，感到了一种前所未有的情绪，究竟是从什么开始改变的呢，又是因为什么改变的呢，在长久的年月里，像是滴入水中的那一点彩色颜料，慢悠悠地舒展，一寸一寸的沾染，直至完美地溶解，再不可逃脱。是连年来往的书信么？那些互相亲密交谈的心里话和少年时期的迷惑，还是某一次对方寄来的运动会的照片呢，小小的少女乘风成长，变成了迷人的模样。

裴柱现这才发现在她短短十九年的人生里，康涩琪已经几乎存在了一半，一半，黑白的一半，忧愁快乐的一半，作为中间线的一半，那么危险的位置，只差一点点就要逾越。

就像前面说的，裴柱现不是一个擅长交际的孩子，她的世界其实不大，却要为康涩琪腾出一个不小的位子，毕竟你看，少女长得很快，已经有一米六的个子了。

康涩琪这时停住了脚步，像是感知到了什么一样，她回头看见了姐姐慌张的神情，默不作声地拍了拍她的胳膊。

“我们从三号口出，还得坐公交。”

“好。”

裴柱现点点头，忙避开眼睛。

“你记得了么？从我家到这儿的路。”

康涩琪没有在意，她又走了起来。

“啊？”

“反过来也是一样的。”

康涩琪走得有些快，裴柱现不得不也跟着加快了脚步。

“姐姐以后有空的话，想吃家常菜了，可以经常过来。”

“反正我大部分时间都在家里。”

那棵年纪很轻的瘦树总归还是在那个潮湿的夏夜信任了一个温暖的召唤，于是她小心地伸出了枝条，颤巍巍地用力向上伸着，终于感受到了一缕三月份的阳光，那阳光轻柔，和煦，带着温热的馨香，专门驱散寒冷，一股突如其来的熟悉的感动包裹了她。

“你看，我说什么来着，你为什么不相信她呢。”

“我没有。”

裴柱现看着首尔大学标志性的由几何形构成的大门，心里涌现出一种十分复杂的情感，这是她日复一日努力的终极目标，是她目前为止的人生中最鲜明的目的地，曾经有大人问过她，“我们柱现这么聪明，以后想做什么呀？” “我要考首尔大学！” 这句在裴柱现幼年时期时常喊出来的口号，后来变成了一张照片贴在了书桌的拐角，为什么呢？为什么是这个目标，没有人告诉过她。

整个国家的孩子都以这个为目标，没人怀疑过，甚至这个口号连康涩琪也喊过，也许是学着裴柱现，也许是在认识裴柱现之前康涩琪就说过。要认真学习，对，要认真学习，这一点儿错没有，要考高分上个好大学，这也没错，哪里也没错，可这样为了什么呢？考上好大学之后呢？大人会说“找个好工作吧，然后找个好老婆或者老公。” 故事就开始往平庸俗套发展，十匹马也拉不回了。

年轻人要的可绝不是这些。

这些问题在那场“伟大”的考试结束之前，裴柱现都强制性地要求自己不要去想，她也没空去想，在那样兵荒马乱的日子里，她甚至连康涩琪反常的沉默也不得不忽略了，虽然这个忽略在日后的无数个岁月都令她感到无比痛心，但就这样，裴柱现最终圆满地达成了这个她人生中唯一能看得清的目标，她一直是一个十分优秀的学生，既聪明又要强。

如今这座了不起的，象征着整个国家最高学府的荣耀的，巍然庄重的大门终于出现在裴柱现眼前，她曾在无数个宣传片中看到过，在拿回家的招生手册上看到过，甚至在她小书桌的一角，存在了这么久，这么深刻，几乎成为了定义自己的一部分，她从想要考上首尔大学的裴柱现变成了首尔大学一年级新生裴柱现，而除此以外的定义都显得微不足道，爱吃辣炒年糕的裴柱现，喜欢看书的裴柱现，或者是沉迷文艺电影的裴柱现，与那四个金光闪闪的大字和那巍然庄重的大门比起来，似乎都不算什么。

高高耸起的建筑使裴柱现突然觉得自己很渺小，不是物理意义上的，她不过一米五七的个子，而是形而上层面的，使她觉得自己是一片洁白飘逸的羽毛，一个微弱的声音，一副消失了的画。三角形的拱门在地上投下了深重的阴影，裴柱现和康涩琪站在这阴影里一言不发。

校园其实很荒凉，没有参天遮阴的高大树木，也没有悠长深邃的羊肠小道，从正门走进来是一条笔直的马路，四车道，以及大片的黄绿色的草地，走上一会是行政大楼，再就是中央图书馆，左手边就是裴柱现即将报道的人文学院。

高大漂亮的建筑物在阳光下闪闪发光，锋利的边界割裂了背后湛蓝的天空，一点情面也不讲。裴柱现就这么和康涩琪沿着路走着，如果不是因为身边还有一些行色匆匆的学生们，裴柱现甚至都要怀疑这一切并不是真实的，而是一个她想象出的梦境，第二天一早就立马醒来，母亲在厨房做着热气腾腾的煎蛋，昨夜写好的习题册整齐的装在书包里，门口邮箱里静静躺着一份来自首尔的信件。

连长大了的康涩琪也不习惯裴柱现突然的沉默了，她扭过脸来，看着姐姐沉静的侧脸。

“对了姐姐，” 康涩琪舔了舔干燥的嘴角，“我还没祝你考上了理想的大学。”

“恭喜。”

裴柱现一瞬间从被怀疑论绑架了的思绪中抽离出来，她眨了眨眼睛，感觉眼睛被阳光刺得很痛，然后她温柔地看向康涩琪。

“谢谢你涩琪。”

“我给你买瓶饮料吧，你看起来很渴。”

三月份的阳光是这样，三月份的细雨又如何呢。

康涩琪又舔了舔嘴角，眯起了细长的眼睛，没有答话。


	4. Chapter 4

康涩琪有点像是挑衅似的，微微晃了一下脑袋，使那头耀眼的金发飘荡了一下。

“就突然想染了，姐姐不喜欢么？”

“没有，挺衬你的。”

裴柱现实话实说，尽管她心里有些别扭，却一时说不清这种别扭是因为康涩琪的发色还是她身旁那个看起来笑面虎一样的男人。

“或许我也该换个发色。”

裴柱现低头看了看自己胸前的两束黑发，思考了一会儿，这样的发言使康涩琪大为紧张。

康涩琪恋爱与康涩琪染金发是两件几乎在同时期发生的事情，要说两者毫无一点关系，纯属偶然，则显得不够有说服力。

我们暂且称呼这个发型精致的男人为金店员吧，金店员一直在那家康涩琪经常光顾的游戏室工作，在康涩琪去之前就在那里，在康涩琪去之后也仍然在那里。忙着给顾客们兑换代币，销售奖品，充值点卡，不忙的时候就做些清洁工作，呆得日子久了还负责给机器做些简单的维修，抓娃娃机的爪子松了，或者跳舞机的代币口堵了，这种活儿就落到了他手里，反正他很喜欢这份工作。

要说金店员年纪也不小了，高中毕业以后就在这儿一直呆到了二十三岁，面貌上却还像个学生，人在一个环境日复一日的呆下去，是不会有什么成长的，想来金店员上一次的刻度还是在应聘这个职位的那天。

所以裴柱现第一眼看见这个男人，还以为她是康涩琪的同学或者学长之类的人物，得知对方比自己还要大上三岁，似乎有些吃惊，惹得男人不好意思地又笑了笑，他一笑那两道疏淡的眉毛就瞥了下来，让人发不起火。

盘子上的烤肉滋滋冒油，店里的旧空调往外吐着冷气却显得力不从心，天气忽得一下子热了起来，手边摆着刚开的冰可乐，铝罐上的冷凝水哗啦啦地流，裴柱现脑子里有些纷乱，手上的动作却很熟练，拿过一边摆着的苏子叶（康涩琪从不爱吃蔬菜，这点倒是和小时候一样），三两下夹过泡菜，米饭，刚烤好的五花肉，蘸上小店特制的酱料，手一卷，再胳膊一伸，准确地递到康涩琪嘴边，就等着对方张嘴。有趣的是金店员也缓慢细致地包好了一个，正有些尴尬地举在康涩琪手边。

裴柱现一下红了脸，在心里埋怨了几下自己，又感到酸涩，正怏怏收回筷子，就感到康涩琪迅速地含住了另一端，一抬头就是那人嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的脸，圆滚滚的，满意地眯着眼睛，这模样一下和小时候的康涩琪重叠了，裴柱现感到有些恍惚。

“谢谢姐姐。”

裴柱现于是在心里责怪起康涩琪来。

结账的时候闹了点小插曲，裴柱现小手一挥先一步买了单，搞得金店员抓耳挠腮，上蹿下跳，不知如何是好，最后还是康涩琪安抚下来。

“姐姐，下次别这样了。”

这样是什么样，裴柱现皱紧了眉头，从吃饭开始就郁结不顺的心气在只有两个人回家的路上愈发不快起来。吃了饭康涩琪问裴柱现今晚要不要去她家住，第二天就是周末了，裴柱现本来要拒绝的，金店员那头发光的棕发又像是夏天恼人的大太阳一样出现了，这个莫名其妙不知从何处突然冒出来的男人，裴柱现从头到脚哪哪都没看上。

“你们怎么认识的？”

康涩琪反应了一会儿，才知道裴柱现说的是金店员，她似乎不大想谈这个话题，明明今晚是她凑成的局。

“游戏厅。”

“他在那儿工作，一来二去就熟悉了。”

“是初恋吧，很喜欢么？”

裴柱现尽量克制住语气里的不快，做到像个关系亲密的姐姐一样关心。

裴柱现知道康涩琪的绝大部分事情，因为在十五六岁某个刻度发生之前，康涩琪对她永远是足够的坦白，甚至太多，把有关自己的那么多信息无一例外的都摆给裴柱现看，喜欢的，讨厌的，觉得有趣的，害怕的，泪水，笑声，全都敞亮亮的，在裴柱现眼里，阳光洒在康涩琪身上甚至在后面投不下一个影子，她一眼就能看穿她想的任何事情，想恶作剧了，肚子饿了，想爸爸了，那个当时远在不知何处的爸爸。

十七岁的康涩琪尽管让裴柱现感到陌生，但有些小习惯还是暴露了她，例如她从来不接受用手直接拿着的食物，也厌恶吃别人的口水，这里就是裴柱现的突破口，康涩琪不喜欢金店员，至少没那么喜欢，这让她有些迷惑。

康涩琪沉默地走在路灯的影子里，她那头刚染的金发也显得暗淡了许多，十七岁的少女避开了这个问题。

“总会好奇的，姐姐不好奇么？”

“染金发也是为了好奇？” 

同样的，裴柱现也躲开了一个问题，她们隔着语言小心翼翼地试探，就像小时候头凑在一起玩叠积木的游戏，轮流抽一根积木条，谁先沉不住气了，慌张了，着急了，就将要使这座稳固的积木塔轰然倒塌，成为输家，小时候裴柱现占据着年龄和智力上的优势，往往都是优胜者，现在她又找回了这种感觉。

“不是。”

康涩琪在路灯投下的光圈里站定了，很严肃的盯着裴柱现的眼睛，斩钉截铁地说，于是裴柱现等着她说出下一句话，然后最后康涩琪停顿了一会之后就又走了起来。

现在还不是时候，康涩琪想。

裴柱现的再次归来显然为康涩琪的生活带来了转变，最直观的就是康涩琪开始出门了，那道消失了许久的阳光敲开了深重宽大的窗帘，显露出房间里细碎的尘埃来。

“妈，我今天去首尔大找姐姐，晚上不回来吃了。”

母亲看着一天天开朗起来的女儿，心想无论是什么都愿意答应，更何况女儿交往的对象是她喜欢的孩子，品学兼优，为人正直，康涩琪那能干又善良的母亲觉得裴家对她的恩情太多了。可是母亲早已经读不懂长大了的女儿的心思了，实际上，康涩琪的快乐生动了起来，忧愁也随着生动了起来。

有时候和裴柱现一同在校园里散步的时候，冬日的夕阳就像是恋人临走前最后的温存，清冷高远的天空掠过一只黑色大鸟，她们都一同抬头去看，看它舒展开巨大翅膀的样子，优雅，神秘，一拍一拍，飞入校园远方的山林，她们很久都不说话，就算裴柱现冷得缩起了肩膀，康涩琪也绝不会牵起她的手，替她暖一暖。

康涩琪有时也会想，不如回去上课吧，好好读书，说不定她又想起了小时候的口号，“我长大要上首尔大学。” 这句口号或许在认识裴柱现之前就存在了，或许是跟着裴柱现学着喊。康涩琪有时候也会想想未来的人生，上大学，还是早早的工作，但仅仅是有时候，更多情况下她要被恐惧逼回那个角落里。不能说她没有在某一个时刻想要开口跟裴柱现坦白这一切，但每当她看向小姐姐那张沉静柔和的脸，有些话就永远也说不出口，全部，全部消散在了秋夜的寂静或者冬日的寒冷里。

康涩琪住在了整个世界的另一端，沉默的另一端，没有人，没有危险，没有探究的眼光。

当她隔着一层单向玻璃回望这个世界的时候，满心留恋的人正挺直了腰杆，乌黑的长发轻轻在背后摇晃，柔软的四肢优雅地摆动，她走在这个国家最优秀的年轻人之中，她是这些最优秀的年轻人中的一员，尽管这样，她还是那么独特，那么出挑。

而康涩琪却住在世界的另一端，孤独，不是在无人的荒原里只身游荡，而是在人群密集的地方，在无数个美好的生活展开的地方，却没有你的位置，这比任何惩罚都要更残酷。

想到这儿，她就不愿意再跟裴柱现再呆下去，要匆匆回家，回到她那间冰凉的卧室，回到她的画稿前，她于是突然地跟裴柱现告别，将脖子上的耳机戴在头上，将音量调得很大很大，除此以外再听不见任何声响，包括身后裴柱现焦急的追问。

“涩琪呀，你怎么了？”

她其实是听不见的，有时候甚至加快脚步跑了起来，在人群中横冲直撞，矫健地跑起来，不明白的人以为是锻炼身体的学生，殊不知这其实是一只正在逃生的美丽又年轻的鹿。

后来裴柱现也就习惯了，她静静地站在原地，看着康涩琪快速地逃离她，然后抬起双臂抱紧了自己。

康涩琪又不敢去找裴柱现了，怕她发现什么，怕她问她，怕裴柱现觉得她奇怪，不可理喻。可是年轻人的热情又怎么能被限制，就算是那棵受过伤的瘦树也想要阳光吻过她的叶子，想要清风抚过她的枝干，想要鸟儿的青睐和赞赏，想要有人在路过她的时候由衷地赞叹一句：

“喔，看看呐，这棵树长得多么好啊。”

年轻人从来没有这么渴望被证明过，她所能想到最好的办法就是整理那些杂乱的画稿，然后试着投稿，康涩琪没法忘记稿件第一次被采用的那天，她快乐极了，自从收到回复就一遍又一遍地确认邮箱，终于拿到了那封薄薄的信件，金额当然不大，但足以让她兴奋了好久。

母亲是在不久后知道的，那个画家朋友说，只要涩琪想，他可以推荐她去很有名的美术学院深造，不能浪费了好料子，康涩琪听了默不作声地摇了摇头，她想到了学校里许许多多的年轻人，许许多多张青春逼人的脸庞，在那其中暗含着讥讽的笑和无数的窃窃私语，就像是新鲜的花上爬满了蠹虫，震撼效果远比朽木腐肉上的蛆虫要强得多，也邪恶得多。

康涩琪的想法很简单，她需要变得优秀，但远离人群，一旦接受这个现实，康涩琪突然感到轻松了许多，她于是挑了一个好日子去染了一头金发，然后答应了金店员的追求。

“你该知道我是个未成年人吧。”

“我只知道你很特别。”

康涩琪伪装成了十分强势的样子，她满不在乎地点点头。

“好吧。”

裴柱现搞不懂康涩琪想做什么，如果是单纯进入青春期，想方设法地气她的话，那么康涩琪无疑是成功的，十七岁的康涩琪浑身上下都散发着一股生人勿进的气息，可在裴柱现眼里她就像是一只张牙舞爪的幼狮，那对厚实的大爪子扑腾起来还显得很滑稽，吼叫声远称不上威风凛凛，所以裴柱现耐心地等待，等着康涩琪自觉无趣，放弃角色扮演的游戏。

可这放弃远比裴柱现想象得要来的更快，她再见到康涩琪的时候，对方把那头金发染回了黑色，又因为颜色太深而显得不自然，看起来连那张清瘦的脸都更冷酷了。

“我分手了。”

“你还好么？”

“没什么不好。”

康涩琪摇了摇头，又是那副沉默寡言，心事重重的样子。

“只不过得换家游戏厅了。”

裴柱现很想问问她究竟发生了什么，却又不想多听任何关于金店员的细节，那个有着滑腻的棕色卷发的男人从此消失在了她们的故事里。

“姐姐，我一点也不喜欢他。”

裴柱现看着康涩琪突兀地哭泣起来，吓了一大跳，有多久没见到康涩琪哭了呢，上一次的记忆太过遥远，远到裴柱现只能记得那只被康涩琪死死抱着的小兔子玩偶，却记不清康涩琪嚎啕大哭的脸。裴柱现感到心痛极了，除了心痛以外她什么也感觉不到。

康涩琪永远都不会告诉裴柱现她究竟为了什么而哭，可是她就是想要哭泣，她有多久没哭了呢，曾经有一段时间她总是偷偷躲起来，在那个冰凉的房间里，把头埋在那床蓬松柔软的羊羔绒被子里，小声地哭泣，谁也不知道，后来，后来她不再哭了，她再也不哭了。

“所以你是因为和金店员分手那样哭的么？”

“怎么可能。” 二十五岁的康涩琪伸出手去一颗一颗的数天上的星星，手指划开了热浪，然后再度被热浪包裹。

“那因为什么？”

“我也不知道，我只是看着她担忧的脸庞，就感到很悲伤。”

康涩琪陷入了遥远的回忆。

“因为她，我才发现我原来仍然还有那么多泪水。”

“你说人怎么能有这么多泪水呢？”

天上那些小而明亮的繁星突然很像一滴滴泪，闪耀着美丽动人的光，这光在炎热的夏夜凝固了，变成了晶莹的冰。

“我多想爱她。”

裴柱现那天送康涩琪回了家，又忙着赶回学校写公共课程的结课论文，时间过得其实很快，尤其在你不在意的时候就狡猾地溜走，康涩琪其实很感激裴柱现那晚上因为学业紧张没有留下，使她得以逃过了一次危机，险些就泄露了一切，包括那个罪恶的秘密。这是很危险的，康涩琪后来也会感到后怕，至少在现在看似太平的表面下，她和裴柱现还是平等的两个自由人，没有人知道她曾经接受过邪恶的制裁，就没有人会看不起她。

六月份是毕业季，大大小小的毕业汇报演出或是毕业展如火如荼地进行着，首尔大突然变得繁忙起来，到处是欢笑，到处是泪水，到处是喧嚣。

美术学院的毕业展今年搞得声势浩大，听闻往届的优秀毕业生都送回了自己代表作品参展，裴柱现便想着把康涩琪领过来看看，康涩琪原本不愿意凑这样的热闹却还是来了，戴着她那副白色的耳机，小心翼翼地跟着裴柱现身后走。

但很快她就忘记了陌生的人群带来的不安感，一脸严肃地盯着某幅画看得出神，裴柱现见她这样严肃的神色也走过去凑到画前去看，两个人一时间沉默无言，那幅画画得是一根巨大的白色羽毛，署名是一个飘逸的K，人人都认得的K，大韩民国炙手可热的大画家。

“真美。”

裴柱现说，她感到康涩琪盯过来的视线，却没有回头。

“不能实现的美。”

康涩琪补充道，她又转过头去看那幅画。

她们那天在那幅画前看了许久，称赞着画家的天赋，猜测她心里必定有一个缥缈但无比美丽的梦不能摆脱。

康涩琪就是在那一刻重新思考了母亲的画家朋友的提议，她出神地望着那副画，感到一种朦胧又悠远的情绪包裹了她，这种情绪她同样在裴柱现的眼睛里看见了，那是一种天生自然的思绪，当她们在那副画前相望的时候，从两颗同样年轻的心里迸发。

“涩琪，暑假你要跟我回一趟大邱么？妈妈说她很想你。”

康涩琪想了想自己现在这副样子，又想了想记忆中那个温婉柔和的女人，沉默了好一会，她又回头望了望那幅画，然后看着裴柱现像湖水一般温柔的眼睛，躁动和不安渐渐平息了下来，她可以不相信自己，不接受自己，但她不能抗拒自己的童年，因为那份快乐是无比真实的。

“好。”

画中那根美丽孤傲的羽毛，它在窗旁的暗影里，洁白无比，又大又长，上端坚挺峭耸，末端柔软飘逸，安闲却又动荡。


	5. Chapter 5

康涩琪感觉她像是从未离开过似的，每一个在大邱度过的夏天都以炎热的气息猛烈地扑向她，她原以为自己已经忘了这些，以为所有的夏天都像首尔那样漫长、潮湿，可当她重新踏上这片土地的时候，她终于明白身体可能永远要比脑袋可靠的多，一个人生长过的地方将永远以一种固执的方式留在她或漫长或短暂的人生里，恍惚却深刻，不可磨灭。

“你还记得么？那个时候每个大人都在讲KTX,KTX，什么是KTX啊我在想。”[注]

康涩琪大概自己也意识不到她的话突然变得多了起来，她四处看了看，忘了把脖子上的耳机戴在脑袋上。

裴柱现看着康涩琪的脸，感到她从前十分熟悉的某种天真像影子一般渐渐跟在了康涩琪身后，甚至是那种消失了许久的惬意的笑容和无虑的轻松都慢慢回来了，她不敢随意搭话，只是笑着看她。

“他们总是在谈，搞得像是好日子终于要来了一样。”

“这大概是我第二次坐KTX，上一次已经记不太清了。”

裴柱现默不作声地看她，心想这句话究竟是不是一句谎话。

“我当时一定在车上哭得很厉害。”

“什么也不记得，只记得很快，太快了，再回过神来已经是首尔，我明明不该不认识首尔，可是那个时候太小了，我只记得大邱了。”

康涩琪发自真心地笑起来，裴柱现仍然看着她，心想这应该真的是一个无与伦比的好主意，要康涩琪回来，回到大邱。

可不久这样的笑容就又在康涩琪的脸上凝固了，她望向车窗外广阔的田野，紧锁着眉头，青春逼人的脸庞再度蒙上了一层忧愁。

裴柱现仍然没有搭话，生怕不合时宜的开口会使她重新回到那个沉默寡言的状态，好在康涩琪安静了一会儿又缓缓开口道：

“我总想着我不该回去，回到那个已经很陌生的城市，11岁，搬家，转学，住进一个孩子也没有的公寓。”

“我一直在给你写信。”

裴柱现深情地看着康涩琪，这样的表情出现在一个二十岁的年轻女孩儿脸上显得有些突兀，可是她就是那么深情地看着她，一点也不夸张，专心致志，好像她爱她，又好像康涩琪在发表什么了不起的，感人肺腑的演讲。裴柱现不由得轻轻说了一句：

“我知道。”

康涩琪于是仓促地收回了望向田野的视线，再次沉默了下去。

裴柱现有些后悔开口了，她看着康涩琪不声不响地戴上了耳机，垂下了视线。裴柱现期望列车跑得再快一些，再快一些，能把她重新带到她面前。

裴家夫妇在车站接到了两个孩子，在康涩琪看来他们几乎没有什么变化，除了裴柱现的父亲稍微胖了些，他以前过于瘦了，而她的母亲则一如记忆中温婉善良的样子。可反过来，大人们看孩子就要看到很多变化了，人真是很神奇的生物，一会儿就长大了，然后保持一个大致相同的样子很久很久，再突然老去。

“涩琪呀，怎么长这么高了啊。”

“是。”

十七岁的康涩琪比裴柱现高上那么点，扭捏地躲在裴柱现身后，简短又生疏地答话。

“妈妈，我们都饿了。”

“好，好。”

车子驶入小区的刹那，康涩琪猛地想起了许多事情，那些她以为自己早已忘了的，琐屑又天真的时光，庭院中那棵斑驳的树仍然在那儿，安静地垂着枝条，像一座神秘的房子。康涩琪摁下了车窗探头出去看，感受炎热的流动着的空气笼罩了她的眼耳口鼻，她似乎在风里闻见了七岁那年的夏天。

“怎么样涩琪，还记得么？”

裴柱现的父亲从前座扭过头来问。

“记得，都记得。”

裴柱现默不作声地看着康涩琪将大半个身子都探出了窗外，扬起声音来回答父亲的话，任何人都能轻易感受到她的快乐，于是裴柱现知道康涩琪那个温柔的影子又悄悄爬了上来。

“大邱的夏天其实特别热，是没有风的，像个蒸笼似的。”

“我听说过。”

二十五岁的康涩琪重新坐回藤椅上，这也是个炎热的无风的夏夜，那么是不是在大邱，还是在一个和大邱同样闷热的地方，谁也不知道。

“可我很喜欢，我最美好的记忆都在那些夏天里。”

“这很难理解么？”

“一点也不，人们都是这样的。”

康涩琪于是陷入了某种遥远的宁静，她突然变成了天边的那颗星星，大半都嵌在了黑夜里，只剩一小点，倔强地探出头来，闪烁着微小的，集中的光芒。

“人们都需要一个地方留恋。”

“你说得对。”

在进门之前，康涩琪跑到隔壁仰着头看了一会儿，她看见二楼的窗台上正慵懒地趴着一只虎斑猫，这里曾经是她的房间。

“涩琪。”

康涩琪听见裴柱现在叫她，她又回头看了看那只漂亮的小猫，然后转身离开。

“怎么了？”

康涩琪摇了摇头，她其实并没有什么过多的情绪，遗憾或者悲伤，反而有些新奇，原来她在这儿住了这么久，她肯定曾经无比熟悉这个地方，然后现在这种熟悉感隔着五年的时间找上门来，却已经不再是当初的样子了，这种感觉很奇妙，像是你的身体和精神已经走遍了万水千山，甚至去到世界的那一头逛了一遭，但有一份情感却一直留在原地，什么都不曾改变。

十七岁的康涩琪被这种奇妙的感受弄得有些晕晕乎乎的，但她隐约觉得在这里能得到一些解脱。

“要去散步么？”

晚饭后裴柱现提议道，她们下午睡了一个漫长的午觉，这作为假期的开端实在是再好不过了。

康涩琪点点头，将耳机挂在脖子上，跟着裴柱现下了楼。

四周很安静，热浪暂时褪去了喧嚣，两个年轻人并肩走在昏暗的路灯下，看着脚下的影子变形，缩短，再拉长。房子们都老了，树木却常青，甚至要更茁壮，密密匝匝地伸向天空，遮住了漆黑的夜。

“你还记得这棵树么？”

这是一棵年纪很大的树，树干斑驳但粗壮，周围的枝条任意地垂下来，舒适闲荡，像是一座神秘的房子，从前总是孩子们抱团游戏的地方，它没有名字，但孩子们都知道它。

“喂！我们下午三点钟在大树那里见！”

“知道啦！”

它或许有名字，就叫大树。

“当然。”

康涩琪伸手抚上了它斑驳的枝干，借着路灯的光，仰起头看她的老朋友，一如既往地高大挺拔又幽深，时间像是绕过了它，仅仅带走了树下的两个孩子。

“那时候我们整个暑假都在这做游戏，玩得满头大汗，然后等妈妈们穿着围裙，带着饭香，从家里走出来，一个一个地将我们领走。”

“我总是最后一个。”

裴柱现仰头看着巨大又幽深的树冠，听着康涩琪说话，十七岁的女孩悄无声息地变了声，变得低沉又温和。

“有时候她工作实在太迟了，阿姨就牵着我们一起回家。”

康涩琪曲起手指用指尖摁着那些粗糙的纹理，侧脸藏在垂下的黑发里，轻轻笑了。

“我全部都记得。”

“现在你回来了。”

裴柱现牵起女孩垂在另一边的手，轻轻捏了捏，不知怎么的，她不愿意康涩琪过多地沉浸在回忆里，尽管这个时候的她安详而闲适，但总是显得飘忽不定，不太真实。

康涩琪回过头来看着裴柱现，就在她们目光接触的一刹那，裴柱现像是触电般松开了手。

“是的，现在我回来了。” 

究竟是哪一个我回来了呢康涩琪想，她像是处在了一个夹缝中，既不是七岁的康涩琪，也不是十七岁的康涩琪，她的确有着十七岁的康涩琪的外貌，但她离那个沉闷忧伤的十七岁又有段距离，这距离是从大邱到首尔，从裴柱现身边到教室，从宁静的黑夜到那个金黄色的傍晚，于是她在这个炎热无风的夏夜陷入了迷茫。可无论如何，她感到了久违的愉快和轻松，因为这里离那个不为人知的秘密很远，她很安全。

康涩琪带着一丝坦荡看着在她身边走着的小姐姐，感叹她的宁静和美丽，心想她究竟会为了什么样的人动了心。

“怎么了？在看什么？”

如果路灯足够明亮，康涩琪其实不难发现裴柱现脸上那抹害羞的神色。

“姐姐有喜欢的人么？”

“怎…怎么突然问这个。”

“好奇。”

“还是好奇？”

康涩琪露出一副天真的表情点点头，谁也不能怀疑她纯洁的初衷。

“对。”

“如果是因为好奇的话，就不能告诉你。”

两个人对望着，像是回到了那幅画前面，同时被某种朦胧又悠远的情绪包裹，这是天生自然的思绪，年轻而又动荡，风轻轻在身体四周浮动，一切变得无比缓慢，月光有了重量，落在了她们纤细的骨头上，清凉，温热，流动似水。

在任何人开口之前，裴柱现颤抖着闭上了眼睛，倾过身体，在康涩琪的脸颊上留下了一个很轻的吻。

“我觉得那个时候她一定吓着了。”

裴柱现看着远方轻轻地笑起来，她漆黑的眼睛融进了无边的夜色里，将那份淡淡的甜蜜扩散的很远很远。

“可是在那样的情况下我没办法不那么做，要么吻她，要么说爱她。”

“但后者太危险了，对我来说，对她来说，都是。”

“不算是我为自己开脱，你难道没有在年轻的时候喜欢过谁么？在自己弄清楚自己的想法之前，只想亲近她。”

裴柱现脸上闪过一丝害羞的神色，但她还是勇敢地说了出来，即使用了一种缓慢又不确定的语调。她温柔的嗓音浸在了无风的夜里，使人感到昏昏欲睡。

“我们那个时候一定都不清楚自己在做什么。”

“你们会知道的，知道是爱情。”

“那是世界上最美好的事物。”

“你认为是这样的么？先有爱情还是先想要亲近她。”

“这很难说。” 

裴柱现仍然看着远方夜幕笼罩下的旷野，她陷入了某种深沉又严肃的思考。

“其实我不能准确的说究竟是什么时候爱上了她，但在我意识到的时候，它已经发生了。”

“然后你坦然地接受了？”

“我无法拒绝。”

十七岁的康涩琪重新走进这间卧室，这是康涩琪很熟悉的房间，粉色的墙纸，木质的书桌，白色的柜子，空气中散发着清新好闻的织物的味道，床头不见了的那一只小兔子玩偶此刻正摆在另一个城市里一个冰冷的房间，除此之外几乎没什么变化。

康涩琪一脚踏进来就踏进了那些无数个夏天，微风鼓动着洁白的窗纱，强烈的阳光被过滤成迷雾样的光线，她们躲在被子里，谁也不愿意睡午觉，压着嗓子嬉嬉闹闹地讲悄悄话，手脚勾到一起，没什么意义，单纯又引发一串咯咯的笑。

裴柱现从小皮肤就很白，从头到脚都是，而且不像康涩琪瘦得那样夸张，白皙又健康的四肢嫩藕似的从淡黄色的睡裙里伸出来，漂亮得过分，康涩琪晕晕乎乎地想这个世界上没有什么能比她的小姐姐更好看了。

“你傻笑什么？”

裴柱现坐在床边晃着两条小腿，扬着清亮的嗓子问康涩琪。

“姐姐太好看啦。”

康涩琪憨厚地说，然后扑过去，嬉闹成一团。

那个时候康涩琪还不懂得，因为不懂得所以坦荡，又因为坦荡所以纯洁。夸奖是纯洁的，嬉闹着纠缠在一起的身体是纯洁的，说出的喜欢也是纯洁的。可是为什么长大以后就变成令人羞耻的事情的事情了呢？

康涩琪看着裴柱现坐在床边，她那双纤细又白皙的腿直直地从淡粉色的短裤里伸出来，安静地垂在地上，短裤和腿之间是幽深的奥秘，康涩琪像是被谁踩了尾巴似的慌忙收回视线。

“我还是，去客房睡吧。”

裴柱现看她慌不择路地逃走，一时间感到有些诧异，但又仿佛明白了什么，她静静地垂下视线看着自己光着的脚丫，微风鼓动着洁白的窗纱，阳光透进来像是迷雾一般。

“究竟是谁说的，欲望是值得感到羞耻的。”

二十五岁的康涩琪坐在藤椅上，又是一个炎热无风的夏夜，星星挂在遥远的夜幕上，连虫鸣也停止了。

“为什么这种事情会令人感到羞耻呢？明明那么天然又纯粹。”

“这难道又是一种罪恶么？”

康涩琪拧紧了眉头，露出了一副十分苦闷的表情。

“我不太明白。”

“我也不明白，可我看着她的眼睛，就总想逃。”

“因为害怕？”

“对，害怕她发现我的罪恶，但不是那个罪恶，不是那个。”

康涩琪舔了舔干燥的嘴角，伸手去撕掉那些翘起来的皮，留下了一道粉嫩的血痕。

“我怕她发现我的眼光，怕她觉得我很猥琐。”

“你多虑了。”

康涩琪笑了笑，然后又陷入了沉默。

关于那个夜晚，康涩琪在之后长久的年月中的每一个时刻都不曾忘记。

她们散步回来，各自洗完澡，馨香的身子套在柔软舒适的睡衣里，平躺着看着天花板，窗户紧闭着，夏虫的鸣叫从缝隙中泄露进来，空调呼呼地往外吹着冷气，薄被下两个人隔着一寸的距离，谁也不说话，就这样到了凌晨一点钟，可她们都清楚对方仍然醒着。

“涩琪，你睡了么？”

裴柱现挪了挪身体，在寂静的夜里发出窸窸窣窣的声响，康涩琪知道她现在面向自己躺着，所以她也小心翼翼地动了动，向后退了一些然后面向裴柱现。

“嗯，没有。”

不知道为什么那个夜晚的月光那么明亮，即使隔了窗帘，仍然照亮了彼此脸的轮廓，康涩琪甚至能隐约看见那双漆黑的眼睛，在暗色中闪着水光。

“你有接吻过么？”

“什么？”

裴柱现把半张脸都埋进了被子里，心几乎要跳出了喉咙。

“你知道怎么接吻么？”

康涩琪在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，从裴柱现的角度，只能看见她脸的大致轮廓，又过了一会儿，可能很久，也可能很短暂，时间在这个夜晚罢了工，失去了本来的意义。

窗外虫鸣渐息，树影停止了摆动，房间仍然很凉，她们躲在薄被下的身子隔了一寸。

然后裴柱现感到一双微凉又湿润的嘴唇贴上了她的，散发着甜蜜的清香，柔软到不可思议，她紧紧地闭上了眼睛，感到自己在不可控制的发抖。

她们同样柔软的嘴唇轻轻相贴，什么都没有做，缓慢地互相磨蹭，尝试着挤压，放松，然后再次贴近。鼻尖偶尔蹭到一起，都是些微的冰凉。

“现在知道了。”

康涩琪几乎隔着一毫米的距离开口，讲话的时候嘴唇仍然能蹭到裴柱现的，像是直接把句子叹进了她的嘴里。

裴柱现在被子下面找到了康涩琪的手，同她牵紧，将五个手指和另五个手指纠缠在一起，变化着姿势，用拇指摸索她同样细嫩的手背，描绘她骨骼的形状，然后抵住手心，一寸一寸，一缕一缕地摩擦，交叠，以一种怪异的方式缓慢地扭动，既粗暴又温柔。

在这个无风又炎热的夏夜，两个人的心和身携手陷入某种迷乱的泥沼，就这样，她们终于相遇。

[注]：韩国KTX高速列车(高速铁路：Korea Train Express) )始建于1994年，2004年4月1日正式开通。


	6. Chapter 6

需要作出解释么，为那些颤抖着的贴近和不设防的坦白，为行为背后某种深刻的象征和唯一的意义，作出某种解释，一定要给予定义和确切的答案么？将这份美丽的、飘忽的思绪固定在一个它必须所属的位置，限制住，听好了，你们只能这样，除此以外的任何形式都是被禁止的，亲吻一个人就一定要说爱她，爱一个人就一定要背叛自由，背叛自由就永远要在同一个地方停留。需要这样么？一切都界限分明，非黑即白，那么灰色呢？同样美丽的灰色在哪里存在，那么少年人的爱情呢？

这些需要作出解释么？

她们问自己，却不去问对方。

康涩琪和裴柱现或许不该表现得如此坦然，甚至在这个夜晚之后的很多个独处的时候重新寻找这份不为人知的亲密，她们在同一张餐桌上吃饭，在同一间浴室先后洗澡，在同一个充满织物清香的房间一遍又一遍的学着如何接吻。

起初只是在夜里，在黑暗的地方，月光悄无声息，夏虫也叫累了，她和她的发丝都散发着好闻的馨香，她和她的呼吸都小心又急促，她和她的肢体都紧绷而僵硬，她们合上漂亮的眼睛，将鼻息进化成触角，在无限的黑暗中试探着寻找有限的依存。她们从不交谈，没什么好说的，只要触碰就够了，用纤细的手，柔嫩的脸颊，微凉的唇，去探寻，探寻这个宇宙中那些不可说的奥秘。

后来不知是谁壮着胆子伸出了柔软的胳膊，向前凑近了身体，搭上另一个人的肩膀，轻轻抚摸她支棱着的微凉的骨骼，然后是臂膀，大臂到小臂，然后是手，多么纤细又灵巧的手，多么敏感又娇弱的触觉。这又是新的篇章，足以让她们沉迷很久。

直到一个安静的午后，微风鼓动着洁白的窗纱，强烈的阳光被过滤成迷雾样的光线，裴柱现坐在床边，她那双纤细又白皙的腿直直地从淡粉色的短裤里伸出来，安静地垂在地上，短裤和腿之间是幽深的奥秘，康涩琪不动声色地站在门口看着这一切，她突然有了一个强烈的愿望，不能说是突然强烈的，也许这愿望蓄谋已久，也许这愿望从七岁的那个夏天就萌生发芽。

“让我看看你吧。”

裴柱现惊慌地抬起头，看着门边站着的少女，看她闲适的表情，那态度仿佛在说“我想睡一会儿觉了”那样平常。

“姐姐，让我看看你的身体吧。”

“不，别过来。”

康涩琪走过来，然后曲着膝盖半跪在裴柱现面前，将手轻轻地搭在她的腿上，裴柱现立刻轻颤了一下，仿佛康涩琪的手是一块寒冷的冰或是炽热的铁。

“别…这样。”

裴柱现摁住了她的手，尽管康涩琪一动也没动。

窗外的蝉鸣轰然作响，吵得女孩满心纷乱，高大的树木在轻轻晃动，天空被洁白的窗纱隔开，安静又高远，时间在身边缓慢流淌，流过她们清澈的眼和裸露的肌肤，然后蔓延，蔓延到广阔的空间里去。

“可以么？”

康涩琪微微笑着，那双毫无杂念的眼睛，温和又细长，瞳仁泛着浅棕色，像是一只天真可爱的动物，如果用人类的教条规训她，那才是最大的羞耻。

“别…让我自己来，可以么？”

“让我自己来。”

她轻轻推开她，站起身走到门口，锁上了门，然后又转身回来面对她，这个时候任何的忸怩和不自在都已经毫无意义，她于是轻颤着脱下粉色的短裤，露出纯白的底色，两条健康白皙的腿在迷雾样的白光里闪着动人的光，康涩琪安静地坐在床边，着迷地看着，一动不动，脸上没有露出玩味的笑或者任何不洁的情绪，这件事情是如此的圣洁，简直像是一种神圣的仪式。

“等等。”

康涩琪猛地站起身，三两步走到窗前哗得拉上了窗帘，隔断了窗外的蝉鸣、摇晃的树影和高远的天空，房间更暗了些，迷雾变得浓重，隐去了空气中丝丝缕缕的尘埃，这个空间变得有些不真实，像是被隔离在了世界之外，在世界之外，只有她们两个人，一个坐着，一个站着，一个裸着双腿，一个目光虔诚。

这无疑是裴柱现到目前为止的生命中最漫长的时光，但她尽量使自己显得从容淡定，这是她自己决定的，将日久经年的生长毫无保留地展现给一个除自己以外的人，接受她吧，无论是什么样的她，无论是怎样裸露的她，裴柱现忽视了自己的美丽，在心里祈祷着。

康涩琪默不作声地看着那些没有生命的布料从裴柱现身上剥落，最终露出了她本来的面貌，这副身体她也许很熟悉，一样的婉转，轻盈，白皙，一样的舒展，自由，优美，一样的绵延起伏，散发着温柔的馨香，康涩琪在镜子里也见过相似的景象，但那相似远远不是趋同。

康涩琪着了迷似的看着裴柱现，看着丰盈的夏天从她身上流淌。

裴柱现在康涩琪的目光里踏上了圣坛，在这个唯一的世界，在白雾样的光线里，她忽然感到无比的宁静，刚开始那种隐约的羞耻消失殆尽，她莫名其妙地想这些长年累月的生长仅仅是因为得到康涩琪赞赏的目光才有了意义。

康涩琪突然猛地回过神来，手脚麻利地将自己脱了个精光，站到裴柱现面前。要说这个世界上有什么是值得羞耻的，那一定是那些机器生产的纺织物，是遮掩，是表象，而绝不是赞赏和爱。

“我觉得每个陷入爱情的人都变成了哲学家。”

“你开始思考你究竟是谁，思考是什么让你成为了现在的你。”

康涩琪，二十五岁，画家，罪犯，或许也是哲学家。

“你说什么？我不太明白。”

“你渴望认识另一个人的时候，也在重新认识你自己，你能否认么？”

“你开始怀疑她爱上的人是不是你，是哪一个你。”

“你又在说那件事情了是么？那件罪恶。”

康涩琪低下了头轻喘着气，像是在苦苦压抑什么。

“她那么好，那么好，我怎么能……”

夏夜的炎热像是永远没有尽头，等不及秋天第一股风送来的清凉，就将一切蒸发在浓墨似的黑夜里，或者是溺毙，一样的道理。

如果不是因为突然遇见了那个人，康涩琪几乎就要忘了那个遥远的金黄色的傍晚，她在大邱待了快半个月了，从来没有想过要回首尔，她喜欢这里有些空荡荡的地铁，不那么密集的人群和湖那边老旧的游乐园。

“你都在听些什么呢？”

裴柱现坐在停止了旋转的旋转木马上晃着腿，指了指康涩琪总是挂在脖子上的那只白色耳机。

“这个？”

“什么都听。”

“舞曲么？纯音乐？”

“都听。”

康涩琪笑了笑，她发现裴柱现跟她讲话的语气里有些撒娇的意味，显得那么亲密。

“笑什么？”

“姐姐像个孩子一样。”

裴柱现一时哑口无言，如果不是对方说出来了，她也许永远也不会意识到。二十岁的小姐姐从木马上跳了下来，假装什么也没听见，康涩琪又笑了笑，跟在她身后。

炎热的夏夜，除了清朗的月光一切都混沌，显得暧昧不明，湖水很安静，偶尔路过一两个散步的人，低沉的交谈声很快就散在了夜里。

“姐姐知道有部电影就叫寿城池么？”

康涩琪伸出手在远方圈了一圈，目光沿着手指的方向投向远方波光粼粼的湖，它看起来就像是一只美丽的大鱼。

“就是这个寿城池？”

“对，你知道么？”

“不，它是讲什么的？”

裴柱现看着康涩琪沉默了好一会儿，脸上露出了犹疑的神色。

“自杀。”

康涩琪最终还是说了出来，尽管她的声音很轻，但还是吓了裴柱现一跳。

“不过我没看过，听说拍得并不算好。”

“涩琪呀。”

裴柱现恍惚中抓到了什么飘忽不定的东西，她在一种指引下开了口。

“嗯？”

“后来，为什么不再给我写信了呢？”

“……”

“姐姐，我教你画画吧，你不是一直想试试么？”

远处的湖水在月光下闪着碎金般地光，像一只美丽的大鱼，吞吐着炎热的气息，腹下的深处却是冰凉的湖底，那里埋藏着不为人知的秘密或者是一个全新的世界。

“你怎么又问她了？”

裴柱现摇了摇头，夜色似乎更深了，远远未到破晓，沉闷，炎热，寂静无声。

“是我太自信了。”

“我终于想起来要问她，她却不愿意再开口说了。”

“错误就是从这里开始的。”

“你最好不要这样想。”

美丽的年轻女人用双手捂住了自己的脸，细碎的话语从手掌的缝隙中漏出来。

“你不明白，我有那么多次机会。”

那天晚上她们回去的时候，在小区楼下碰见了另一个年轻的女孩，看样子是个回来过暑假的学生，因为她们年纪相仿，康涩琪不由得注意了一下那张脸庞，那是一个瘦削的瓜子脸，留着轻飘飘的刘海，眼睛不大，鼻梁很高，嘴唇非常薄，总得来说是一张并不算难看的脸。

但就是这张脸令康涩琪定在了原地，对方显然也看见了她们，那双薄薄的嘴唇不为人知地翕动了一下，像是构成了一个不怀好意的笑。

“怎么了涩琪，你认识她么？”

康涩琪突然感到全身的汗毛都竖了起来，背后发凉，湖底冰冷的水倒灌进她的身体，她猛地回到那个金黄色的傍晚，回到了她认识到罪恶的地方。

“不。”

康涩琪斩钉截铁地说。

“我不认识她。”

那是一个金黄色的傍晚，康涩琪路过教室，听见里面传来值日生的窃窃私语。

一个女孩低着嗓子说，

“你知道么，她父亲是个政治犯。”

另一个女孩惊讶地扬起了刺耳的嗓音，她有着一张瘦削的瓜子脸。

“什么？政治犯是什么？”

“就是背叛了国家的人，要坐牢的。”

“真的么？那岂不是犯罪。”

她尖利的声音清晰地传进了康涩琪的耳朵，那做作的腔调直令人感到反胃。

“当然，就是犯罪，不过被放出来了好像。”

“好危险啊kkk”

那双薄薄的嘴唇肆无忌惮地敞开，从喉咙里挤出一阵莫名其妙的笑。

康涩琪站在门后，咬紧了嘴巴，低着头快速地，悄无声息地离开。这个金黄色的傍晚从此成为了她罪恶的开端，仿佛是一种标志，又像是一种决裂。

从此康涩琪落入了一个喧闹又沉默的世界，喧闹是她们的，沉默是她的。她害怕所有不说话的嘴和总在说话的眼睛，在那之中，有一张嘴巴很薄，有一双眼睛并不大，却透着刻薄的话语和讥笑的眼光。

为什么会在这个地方碰见她，康涩琪满心满身地想逃，就在这个时候，她又猛地想起了另外一件事情，原来这一切在背后早已有了密不可分的联系，但她之前并没有发现。

康涩琪小时候做游戏总是很差劲，她既跳不高，也跑不快，更不会说复杂的大邱方言，孩子们露出了那种天真的嘲讽的眼光，恶意就像是上帝故意放入人类核心文件里的木马病毒一样，在那样小的年纪里，就显露出它丑恶的面貌。

“谁要和她一队啊，她什么也做不成。”

瘦小的女孩用一种令人厌恶的语气毫不客气地说，她有着一张没来得及瘦削的瓜子脸，眼睛不大，嘴唇很薄。童年的这个女孩很可能是她的某个姐姐或者妹妹，也可能就是她，那双刻薄的嘴唇实在是一种标志。

康涩琪在这个沉闷又炎热的夏夜仿佛被击中了，冥冥之中，她已然走不出这个显而易见的圈套，她感到身体发冷，手脚冰凉，她迅速地看了一眼身边的裴柱现，眼神是那样的迅猛又锐利，甚至机警，仿佛是一个逃亡中的罪犯。

裴柱现会发现么？发现那个罪恶的秘密，发现她的不洁净，发现她的父亲是政治犯，而她是为了逃亡才来到她身边，发现她被排挤，嘲笑，视为异类，裴柱现会发现么，会吧，总有一天会的，对于这一切，康涩琪怕得要死，她浑身发抖。

裴柱现怀疑的眼神在那个陌生的女孩和康涩琪身上来回看了看，然后她当机立断地牵起康涩琪的手，牵起她颤抖着的冰凉的手，把她带回了家，带回了她的房间。

“姐姐，我得回去了。”

康涩琪坐在床边低着头，她仓促地说。

裴柱现不由得想起之前无数个康涩琪戴上耳机逃离她的时候，在天空中的鸟群呼啦啦地振翅飞过，在阳光消失在远山的尽头的时候逃离她，现在又出现了。

“妈妈在家里等我，她跟我说要我回去了。”

“我必须要走了，我在这儿呆的太久了。”

“我明天一早就走。”

裴柱现默不作声地看着康涩琪颤抖着说，她几乎把头埋进了膝盖之间。

“涩琪…”

“涩琪…”

裴柱现半跪着拥住康涩琪抖个不停的身子，感到无能为力。

在她不在的那段日子里，在康涩琪停止给她写信的那段日子里，必然有什么事情发生了，可是康涩琪不肯说，是不愿意说还是不敢说，裴柱现却摸不准，她焦急地站在井边，看着她爱的人孤独地坠落，她多想救她，可是她心爱的人却躲闪着不愿意伸出手来。

康涩琪恍惚地乘上回首尔的列车，她拒绝了裴柱现要送她回去的请求。

“姐姐，我可不是小孩子了啊。”

康涩琪若无其事地抚了下裴柱现的胳膊，与她道别，就像是什么也不曾发生过那样平常，裴柱现知道自己不该拆穿她，所以她什么也没多说，只嘱咐她路上注意安全。奇怪的是，康涩琪隔着玻璃窗和她挥手的时候，明明仍然还在她眼前，裴柱现却差点因为想念要哭泣，她站在玻璃窗的另一端，忍着泪水，看康涩琪转身汇入了人流。

这让她想起她与康涩琪上一次的离别，在她十四岁的夏天，康涩琪抱着那只小兔子玩偶站在她面前哭花了脸，她哭得那样认真，那样专心致志，全身心地表达她的悲伤，那时候裴柱现还不能明白这个瘦小的孩子的离去会给她带来什么，她远没有康涩琪那样痛彻心扉，可现在，现在一切都不同了，裴柱现看着康涩琪清瘦的身影消失在玻璃窗后面，久久不愿意离开。

大概就是从这天开始，裴柱现决定要给康涩琪写邮件，随便写点什么都好，对方不愿意回复也没关系，就当是某种记录，某一本公开的日记。

后来裴柱现在小区里也遇见过几次那个陌生女孩，她看过来的眼光总是闪烁着诡异的兴奋，令人不悦，裴柱现不是没有想过和那个陌生人聊一聊，但最后总是作罢，她想她绝不该那么做。

仍然是无风又炎热的夏夜，窗外蝉鸣阵阵，树影在窗帘上留下墨一样的印迹，房间里只有一个人，二十岁的裴柱现坐在木质的书桌前，桌子的拐角留下了一个鲜明的胶水痕迹，还很新，像是原来的贴画刚被撕下不久，她默不作声地看了一会儿，然后打开了笔记本电脑。

“亲爱的涩琪：

……”


	7. Chapter 7

康涩琪在一周后收到了一封邮件，还是那间冰凉的房间，她盘腿坐在床上，没有开灯，笔记本发出了微弱的蓝光，恍惚照亮了她年轻的脸庞，康涩琪看着发件人的姓名，半天沉默不语，她将双腿曲起来抵在胸前，然后用胳膊环住，就这么呆看了一会儿，直到电脑屏幕自动熄灭了下去，十七岁的逃犯在黑暗中又坐了很久，再度点亮屏幕的时候，她将光标移了过去，点开，然后重新环住双腿，隔着不近不远的距离费力地看着。

“亲爱的涩琪：

我想你现在已经离我很远，在我印象中的地方，在我看不见的地方，那么我该跟你说些什么好呢。

其实总有一天你会离开我，但我想不要是现在，这算是一种要求么，我从来不想勉强你，有些你无法开口的，就不要说。 

那么就随便聊聊吧，最近我喜欢上了山竹，酸酸甜甜的，白色的果子抱在一块儿，圆滚滚的，因为天气太热不太想吃饭的时候就总喜欢吃山竹，你呢？有好好吃水果和蔬菜么？这么热的天气，不吃一点可不行。 

我下学期想在外面租房子住了，学校里的宿舍总有些挤，还是不方便的，而且我很期待一个完整的属于我的空间，你难道不会有这种想法么，无论是多么小的房子，甚至仅仅是一间房间，但只要能够独属于自己，可以任意安排生活，就足够了。安全问题不用担心，就在学校旁不远，考试院周围，学院里也有不少前辈住在那附近，有便利店，水果店，很热闹，到时候请你来帮我搬宿舍，你总不能拒绝呀。

你走了以后，我重新整理了一下房间，发现以前买了很多手账和笔记本，整理着发现真的太多了到了要单独保管的程度了。印着可爱图案的胶带，各种贴纸，笔记本，彩笔，真的有很多，我也被吓到了。你知道的，小时候我就对手工、画画很有兴趣，你说要教我画画的，可你走的太急了，下次一定要记得教我。

还有啊，最近在向妈妈学料理，毕竟要开始一个人生活了，这样那样总得要都学一点才行。原来我是只要不难吃就都会吃的类型，但是上次你带我去的那家炸酱面店真的非常好吃，从前我都不知道，明明我才是真的大邱人呢，原来炸酱面也可以做成那种程度啊，让我觉得吃好吃的东西很有趣，所以就让妈妈教我做菜了。学习了做喜面的汤头，也学习了做调味酱，然后用紫菜包着吃了，之后有机会做给你吃吧，你可不要被我的手艺吓到。

最近还看了一部关于爱情的电影《伦敦钟塔下找到爱情的概率》，不知道你有没有看过，在伦敦钟塔下有一个男人在等一个叫Jessica的相亲对象，但是他错把别的女人当做了Jessica一起度过了一段时间，他们两个真的很有默契，在遇到了真正的Jessica之后也会经常想起当时的那个女人。

那么，你觉得爱情会是什么样的呢，是突如其来又不讲道理的么？会在分别以后才发现彼此么？还是什么别的呢，如果两个人注定要遇见，又是谁在安排这一切......”

写到这里，裴柱现停下了敲打键盘的手，她环顾了一圈这个熟悉的房间，感到周围太过寂静无声，让人没有着落，在这个时候，她突然无比想念康涩琪，她沉默的眼，均匀的呼吸和颤抖的吻，她的贴近还有她的疏远。

爱情像是蹲在茂密草丛里的年轻的狼，风吹草低，它警惕又机智的目光离不开这只美丽的鹿，柔软的脚步跟随在她周围，等待时机，这个时候一阵强风吹过，年轻的狼猝然冷不丁地抖了下耳朵，于是这只美丽的鹿抓住了时机，她漆黑又清澈的眼从草原上望了过来，于是就在这一刻，裴柱现发现了爱情。

暖黄色的台灯在她周身划下一圈美丽的光晕，让人想起大雪纷飞的冬日车站，伫立在一片荒原上的暖光和热茶，二十岁的女孩安静地坐在书桌前，久久地沉思。

此刻，二十岁的康涩琪又在哪里呢，在已经被划定了的生命轨道上，她终于来到了决定性的篇章。我们要如何看待这个结局，是好还是坏，其实很难说，但无论如何，康涩琪从此迈向了下一个章程，

赎罪。

首尔中央地方法院今天举行了一场小规模审判，受审者既不是政界名流，也不是什么知名人士，不过是一个普普通通的年轻人，身形清瘦，模样端正，穿着一身黑色西服，不言不语地坐在辩护律师身侧，看起来不过是高中生的样子，让人很难把她和故意伤害罪这种恶劣的刑事案件联系起来。

时间向前追溯，回到案件发生的时候，回到一年前一个金黄色的傍晚，空旷无人的校园，学生们远去的笑闹声像是某种不真实的背景音，火一样燃烧的天空将世界涂抹成大片的金色，使人陷入某种怪异的幻想，风鼓着热浪从大开着的窗户穿透了长廊，又是一年夏天。

“涩琪，我去一下洗手间好么？”

裴柱现松开了她们牵着的手，温柔地对恋人说，看见对方顺从地点了点头才放心地离开。

康涩琪，十九岁，首尔大美术学院一年级新生，裴柱现交往中的恋人。

这其实是康涩琪主动要求的，请裴柱现陪她回高中看一看，如果只有她一个人的话，实在还是没有勇气。

她刚和裴柱现去拜访了之前的老师，聊了聊近况，本来已经打算走了，康涩琪却突然说要去之前常呆的画室看一看，裴柱现看着恋人年轻又恍惚的脸庞，无论如何也说不出拒绝的话，实际上，当康涩琪跟她说要回高中看看的时候，裴柱现隐约感受到了她身上那股悲伤的气息隔着岁月酿造成了悠远的惆怅，但是这种惆怅究竟是因为什么，在这个地方究竟又发生过什么，现在已经，不再重要了。

裴柱现知道康涩琪是打定主意要把这一切隐藏，而她能做到也只是陪伴，亲眼看着康涩琪将一切不为人知的过往埋藏在一个金黄色的傍晚。

“喂，那不是康涩琪么？”

这是一个尖利又令人不悦的声音，突兀地划破了闷热的寂静，在这个故事里我们暂且称她为申同学。

康涩琪背对着门，坐在从前的座位上，面前的木头画架上空无一物，她的视线掠过了画架看着下摆沾染了颜料的墨绿色窗帘在空中无托无依的飘荡，炎热的风灌了进来，康涩琪感到额上的汗水凝结成滴划过了脸庞。

不是没有想过会不会在这天碰上她，在教师节这天[注]，往届的学生们回到曾经的校园，拜访以前的老师们，俨然是韩国社会的一种传统。

申同学没有理会康涩琪的默不作声，冲身边几个同学使了个眼色，一行人大大咧咧地进来，分散在教室里嬉闹着拍些照片，谁也没有在意谁，本来暂且可以相安无事地进行下去，可人群中不知是谁提了一句，声音不大，但足以传进教室里任何人的耳朵。

“她是不是考上了首尔大？”

“刚刚听老师说了。”

申同学冷冷地嗤笑了一声，并没答话。

“她画画好像真的很好，听说是特招进去的，压根没有参加高考。”

康涩琪坐在凳子上，依旧把视线固定在那张墨绿色的窗帘上，仿佛一切都与她无关。

“首尔大特招？是交了钱，还是她那位了不起的政治家父亲打点了关系？”

毒蛇缓慢地吐着信子，参与了这场意有所指的讨论。

“不知道，她父亲有这么大权力么？不是说……”

“喂，别说了，她还在这呢。”

“这又不是什么秘密。”

申同学懒洋洋地看了看自己新作的指甲，装腔作势地说，仿佛在演什么低劣的戏剧一样夸张。

“诶，康涩琪，你是自己考进去的么？”

周围的三个女生都住了嘴，小心翼翼地看向那个沉默着的身影，不远处的两个男生手里掂着石膏模具，眼神也飘了过来。

“喂，说话啊。”

申同学拖着步子逼近了康涩琪，语气带上了一丝不耐烦。

教室里暗了下去，金色的光变成了一种暗调的橙红色，远处学生的笑闹声也已经平息，康涩琪看着窗帘缓慢地飘动，觉得脑门有些发晕，暑热迫不及待地扑向她，阻止她做任何动作，康涩琪任由自己的身体静止在这炎热里，抵抗着什么，玻璃窗上反射的光，像白色的利刃一样恰好直指她的双眼，视线变得模糊不清。

“你听不见么？”

申同学已经站到很近的位置，她此刻心里在想什么，面对着异常沉默的康涩琪，心里究竟有没有一丝忐忑，谁也不清楚，但在这个情况下，她知道她该怎么做，于是她伸出一只细长的脚踢了踢画架，画架在地板上挪动了一下，发出了一声刺耳的声音。

教室里的气氛突然变得很紧张，像是一支紧绷在弦上的箭，女生们都瞪大了眼睛看着这一切，男生们放下了手里把玩着的石膏模具。

康涩琪决定什么也不做，她感到炎热让人难以忍受，眉毛上聚集的汗水一下子流到了眼皮上，形成了一道厚而温暖的水帘，她却没有伸手去擦，只是抿紧了嘴巴，仿佛是一座雕像。

“呵，什么啊。”

申同学突然觉得索然无趣，再僵持下去也没什么意义，可就在她打算和那一拨人离开的时候，另一个人加入了事件中。

“涩琪呀，你怎么……”

裴柱现一踏进门就感觉到了这间教室异常的气氛，康涩琪仍然背对着门坐着，从裴柱现的角度只能看见她僵硬的背影，以及申同学向她投来的不怀好意的目光，裴柱现没想到会在这里看见这个女生，她不由得愣住了。

“呦~”

申同学不大的眼睛突然闪过了一丝诡异的兴奋，就像是两年前在大邱的那个晚上，仿佛是嗅到腐肉气味的豺狼，又或者是发现了蛋缝的苍蝇一样，这种令人轻易感到厌恶的神情出现在她尖刻的脸上，显得相得益彰。

她滑稽又缓慢地将视线挪向了康涩琪默然不语的脸，两片薄薄的嘴唇微微掀动了一下，吐出来一句讥讽的话。

“女朋友么？”

语气里的厌恶任谁都听得出来。

“挺漂亮的。”

周围几个男男女女还没来及哄笑，就突然被一声尖利的惨叫声打破了，然后是血，鲜红色的血，源源不断地从申同学胸口流了出来，瞬间沾了一地。

谁也不能想象康涩琪的动作是多么的迅速，像是一只凶狠的猎豹，她几乎是瞬间就从座位上弹了起来，握着不知从哪儿摸来的一把美术刀，直直地插进了申同学的胸膛，然后快速地拔出来，又插了进去，血溅到了她的脸上，她却丝毫没有反应。

申同学凄厉地惨叫着，令人毛骨悚然，四下响起同样恐慌的尖叫声，不远处站着的一个男生紧接着飞奔过来，大声喊着，

“你疯了么？？”

康涩琪用两只手握住了那把美术刀，指着男生，丝毫没有退让，她甚至像是失控般往前上了一步，无意识地划着手里沾满了鲜血的小刀。

“不！！涩琪！”

裴柱现终于找回了心智，她克制不住全身的颤抖，强忍着呕吐的欲望，她浑身发酸，几乎要瘫倒在地，但她没有，她从门口跌跌撞撞地跑过来，迅速从后面抱住了康涩琪的腰，将脸贴在对方的背上，死死地抱住她，用了多大的力气，裴柱现只感到她的一切都不受控制。

“快报警，报警！！！” 

“救命啊！”

“救护车！救护车！”

学生们的尖叫声，哭声，怒吼声混杂在一起，在康涩琪的耳朵里像是隔着海水，广阔的深无边际的海水，声音经过挤压，变形，变得十分不真切，她在哪儿，手上为什么有刀，血是谁的，她的视线无法聚焦，周围晃动的人影像是鬼魅的梦魇，令她头昏脑涨，炎热的四周瞬间向她挤压，太阳向她逼近，海水向她倒灌，她几乎要失去意识，可在一片混乱之中，唯有一件事情是那么真切——裴柱现在哭泣，在她背后，贴着她单薄的衣裳，颤抖着，哭泣。

“怎么了？”

康涩琪想问问她，可是嗓子被唾液黏住了，无论如何也开不了口。

“你哭什么？”

她的声音呢？她怎么没法说话了？

“怎么了？姐姐。”

“怎么了？”

“为什么这么吵？”

“是谁在叫喊？”

“姐姐。”

“姐姐。”

“不要哭。”

“姐姐……”

“……”

“不要哭……”

暗沉的红从地平线上抹去了，白日开始从天空的一角褪色，黑夜终于找上门来。

“她那个时候简直疯了一样，如果不是有人从后面抱住她，我相信她绝对会用那把刀捅向我！”

“要我说她根本就是个危险的暴力分子，我们几个在场的都知道，她向申同学捅得那几刀毫不留情，她甚至不怕血，她根本没有心思要停止！”

愤怒的男学生作为证人进行当庭指认，他看向一身黑衣，默然不语的康涩琪，声音还在发抖，像是看见了可怕的野兽或者是恶魔。

“我想证人的证词已经足够说明问题了，很显然在进行攻击的时候被告人没有任何顾虑，她的攻击行为是百分之百出自愿望而非被告人律师所说的心理应激反应。我想任何人因为冲动或者受到精神刺激进行初次攻击行为之后，尤其在看见血之后，作为正常人，第一反应应该是害怕，但按照证人所描述的，被告人丝毫没有惊惧的神色，反而进行了持续不断地攻击，这是非常理能够解释的。”

检察官说罢便坐下了，康涩琪的辩护律师早已按捺不住，他高高举起双臂大声嚷道：

“究竟是检察官先生糊涂了，还是说已经处在心理应激情况下的病人还要像正常人那样行动？”

“被告人年仅十九岁，以十九岁的年纪犯下如此恶劣的罪行，却要用应激行为来逃脱，那么我们的法律究竟是要保护谁？一个天真的犯人还是一个嗜血的恶魔！”

检察官不甘示弱地也站起身来，言之凿凿地控诉。

“如果恶魔是被小人塑造的恶魔，是被长达数年的校园暴力残害的恶魔，是被谎言和欺凌迫害的恶魔，那么恶魔还是恶魔吗？不是！是受害者！法律从什么时候开始变成了掩盖真实的工具？！又是从什么时候开始变成了混淆是非的帮凶？！”

“肃静！”

高台之上的审判长敲响了法槌，宣布休庭。

“没关系，我们会打赢的。”

退席之前，辩护律师沉稳地侧过脸来对年轻的委托人说，他从业以来的口碑和他的能力一样令人信服。

“可是律师先生，我更希望他们能定我的罪。”

律师先生看着委托人年轻又平静的脸从额角滴下了一滴汗，他看不透这个年轻人眼里的虚无和漠不关心，律师不由得向旁听席中坐着的男人看了一眼，眼神中充满了怀疑，而那一边康涩琪的父亲却仍然沉稳的端坐着，缓慢地摇了摇头。

“保她。”

男人动了动嘴唇，无声地说。

另一边仍然有一双漆黑又美丽的眼时刻关注着这一切，坐在证人席中的裴柱现紧紧盯着康涩琪的脸，期望等待审判的罪犯能够看她一眼，但是康涩琪没有，自始至终。

曾经有一句话这样说：审判者有审判的权利，被审判者也有被审判的权利。

那么可不可以说，审判者在接受被审判者的审判。

也许康涩琪在法庭上默不作声的时候，心里想的就是这些，关于审判，她从五年前的那个金色的傍晚就一直在等待，安静的，有尊严的，不慌不忙，仿佛走上了一条既定的命途。

[注]：韩国的教师节是从2006年开始，每年的5月15日。


	8. Chapter 8

就在开庭的前几天，律师与康家人见了一面，这是他第二次见到康家的这位女儿，第一次是在康涩琪父亲办公桌上的相框里，虎头虎脑的康涩琪抱着一罐品客薯片，露出娇憨的样子，律师看了一会儿，然后撞上了康会长严肃的眼睛，男人的气势很足，像只老虎似的，但说话的声音年轻又温和。

“您有什么想说的么？”

“我想康小姐会没事的。”

“怎么说？”

“法律必须面对真相，一个无辜的孩子永远不能成为罪犯。”

律师又不做声地看了一眼相框里的孩子。

康涩琪的父亲仍然是那副沉默严肃的样子，过了好一会儿才说话，看起来他是个惜字如金的人。

“我们相信您。”

“如果方便的话，我想和涩琪小姐单独谈一谈。”

全程几乎是律师和康家父母敲定谈判流程，两个年轻人坐在一边，康涩琪一句话都没有开口说，她身边的女孩一直握着她的手，陪在她身侧。

康涩琪终于将不知看向何处的视线投向了她的辩护律师，律师心里一沉，感到这个案子远没有那么简单。

“是必要的么？”

律师手心冒了汗，他推了下眼镜，然后看了眼康涩琪的父亲，后者轻轻点了下头。

“是的。”

“好。”

看来女儿要比父亲还要更寡言，律师突然觉得如果排除外貌形体的差异，这对父女几乎是一个模子里刻出来的。

会客室的角落摆着一株绿植，米白色的墙壁上刷着简单雅致的纹路，黑色的皮沙发摆成凹字型，中间一个透明茶几，上面放着几杯冷掉的茶，空气中弥漫着清新剂温和的味道，康涩琪坐在三人沙发的最远端，与律师对峙着。

“我们直接开门见山地说好么？”

“究竟是什么原因让您产生了想要攻击对方的念头。”

康涩琪仍沉默着。

“你需要相信我。”

律师看着这个二十岁的年轻人，抛开委托人的身份不谈，他觉得康涩琪太过危险，这种危险不一定指的是对他人或社会的恶意，而是某种，某种什么，律师还看不明白。工作性质的原因，律师见过许许多多的人，其中有很多罪犯，也有更多的受害者，他们各不相同，但无一例外都很迫切，迫切地想要脱罪，迫切地想要对方定罪，迫切地跟律师交谈，滔滔不绝。但康涩琪不是，她看起来几乎像个局外人。

“这不是相信的问题，律师先生。”

康涩琪开口为自己辩护，像是一个诚恳的学生一般。

“对此我无话可说。”

“是因为裴小姐么？对方戏弄了她？”

律师显然不愿意放弃，如果想要打赢这场官司，这就是最关键的部分，动机，或者说隐情。律师头一遭感到自己站在了那个迫切的位置上，而他年轻的委托人控制着一切。

“还是因为那个人对你们之间的关系进行了恶意的揣度，使你感到被冒犯？”

康涩琪摇了摇头，她感到自己又被迫面对这一切，明明在她的记忆里是一片空白的。

“我记不太清了。”

律师颓然地坐回沙发里，开始看手里的文件，希望能找到一个合理的突破口。

“这一切并不是你的错，你要相信我们能证明这一点。”

“我不知道。”

律师皱了皱眉头，然后以一种长者的目光注视着他年轻的委托人。

“……我希望开庭当天您能保持沉默，交给我，可以么？”

康涩琪没有回答，她的思绪显然飘向了远方，也许是一个金色的傍晚，也许是一个温柔的夏夜，她莫名其妙地问了一句话。

“律师先生，我们每个人难道不都是有罪的么？”

律师顿住了整理文件的手，他推了推眼镜，过了好一会儿才郑重其事地说：

“是的，但是有些罪并不值得法律进行如此严厉的处罚，而有些罪的处罚早已发生了。”

“那是谁来进行审判呢？”

“我只能回答您对法律方面的咨询，如果局限在这个范围内，自然是审判长。”

康涩琪笑了笑，然后推门离开。

“我建议您带涩琪小姐去做一下心理评估。”

律师之后对康涩琪的父亲这么说道。

“就我之前所接触过的一些校园暴力的受害者，他们多少都有些抑郁倾向。”

康父沉默了一会，有些踌躇，似乎是想说什么，但律师没有在意。

“如果说开庭当天形式对我们不利，我将会以心理干预治疗的名义申请休庭。”

“您放心，这只是最坏的打算。”

“涩琪从没有过抑郁，我只能这么告诉您，早在事情发生之前我和她母亲就很关心这点，当时的诊断结果还在，如果您需要作为辅助资料的话，我们可以提供。事情发生之后您也知道，她情况一直不是太好，警方第一时间做的心理评估认为她是应激行为障碍，半年前，在她稍微稳定一点之后我们重新带她做了抑郁方面的评估，结果仍然是健康。”

“那么裴小姐呢？”

“什么？”

“裴柱现小姐。”

康涩琪的父亲一怔，然后陷入了沉思。

律师说出了他一直以来的直觉，在说出口的同时，他自己也感到有些不可思议，似乎这一点就是解决问题的关键。

重新回到法庭，直到康涩琪说出那句惊人的话之前，形势原本一切向好。律师奋力咬死校园暴力和应激障碍两点，几乎已经博得了审判长的信任，在这种情况下，判罚很可能仅仅是一到两年的的拘役或者是管制，能够免去康涩琪的牢狱之灾。

“被告人，你对申某有仇恨情绪么？”

“没有。”

“那么你是出于何种原因攻击申某？”

律师这时显得有些坐立不安，他站起来试图替委托人回答审判长的问题，但被勒令坐下。

“我不太清楚。”

“审判长，我刚才的陈述里已经很明确的表达了被告人当时的心理情况不足以进行任何判断，这是一种下意识的行为。”

审判长敲了敲法槌，示意律师暂时闭上嘴巴。

“如果你不恨她，为什么要攻击她？”

审判长观察着被告人的神色，他仔细看着那双细长，安稳的眼睛，希望能从中看出一丝情绪上的怯懦或者愤怒，但是都没有，同样是等待审判，这个年轻人的姿态简直像是站在神圣庄严的祭坛上，而不是至高无上的法庭。

“被告人，请回答我的问题，你当时在想些什么？”

……

“杀了她。”

当庭一众哗然，议论纷纷，律师慌张地站起来，挥舞着手臂高声呼喊，但淹没了在了人声中，审判长摇了摇头，康涩琪的父亲仍然沉默地坐在旁听席，他身边，康涩琪的母亲则用手捂住了自己的嘴巴。

一审结束，康涩琪走出法院的一刻，又领略到了夏天暮晚的气息和色彩，暑热拥着她冰凉的身体，并不遭人厌烦，反而像是一种她渴求了许久的温暖，混沌的橙光从远方的天空铺洒，康涩琪站在台阶上久久的观望着。

“你是故意的。”

裴柱现站在她身后，用不大的音量说，泪水沾在她美丽的脸上，在夕阳下像是装饰用的珠宝。

康涩琪回过头来，看了眼不远处焦急的律师和父母，心里的愧疚一闪而过，在这件事情上，她决不能妥协，这是她一早打定了的主意，她必须认罪伏法。

“姐姐，你不用再劝我。”

裴柱现紧紧闭上了眼睛，像是那片混沌的橙光也能将她的眼睛灼伤。

“涩琪，你是在报复我么？”

康涩琪看着爱人的悲伤，冷酷的脸上终于显示出一丝软弱的感情，她上前轻轻拉住裴柱现的手臂，将她向自己的方向带，想要拥抱她，但裴柱现却固执地站在原地。

“姐姐，这是我自己的事情。”

“你不明白。”

康涩琪无奈地开口，她说的没有一句是假话，面对裴柱现，她从来都是坦白的。

“是的，我不明白，所以从一开始你就什么都不肯说。”

“还是你在责怪我问得太迟。”

裴柱现声音发抖，这些问题，从那个金色的傍晚之后，她一遍又一遍在深夜审问自己。

“我没有。”

裴柱现深深地看了一眼康涩琪，然后错开她，走下阶梯，走进了那片橙红色的混沌中。

“当时我只求她平安，除此以外，我什么都不想。”

“这难道不是出于你的愧疚么？”

裴柱现在黑暗中久久的沉默着，潮湿，黏腻，闷热的夏夜仍然漫长，空旷的原野上盛满了寂寞的凝固了的风。

“你认为是你的忽视让她变成这样，是么？”

“她不能这样坐牢，这绝不是她的错。”

裴柱现洁白的胸脯急促地起伏着，她的语气终于变得激烈。

“究竟是她不能坐牢，还是你不能接受她坐牢。”

“无论如何，”

裴柱现深呼吸了一口气，她克制住了自己的情绪，重新变得平静。

“涩琪没有任何错。”

“你也没有。”

裴柱现没有再回答，她心里俨然有一个无法被轻易改写的答案。

与此同时，在每一个相似的夏夜，二十岁的裴柱现无需面对这种沉重的选择，此刻她只需要面对一个不肯爱自己的爱人。

整个暑假裴柱现都在给康涩琪写邮件，对于裴柱现来说，康涩琪就像是一面永远不会有回音的墙，立在空旷之地，寂静无声。

这个世界上的美丽和丑陋，也许只有在爱情面前才能找到唯一的平等。人们在心里抱着不确定的期待，听着爱情在四周盘旋的柔软的脚掌，祈祷，日夜的祈祷，在脑海中想象她的脸，声音，行走的姿态，说话的神情，如果在哪一个夜晚梦见了，就要成为最珍贵的梦，如果在哪一个傍晚想到了，就连那个傍晚的夕阳也爱上。

裴柱现在这个塞满了康涩琪影子的城市生活着，她把婉转的爱恋放在了路边的每一片叶子里，当风吹过，就唱成了歌。

爱情是多么不讲道理啊，裴柱现想如果康涩琪再不回复的话，这封邮件就会是最后一封了，在邮件的末尾她写道：

“我想可能你就是我这辈子必须遇见的那个人，无论是以什么方式，又是以什么名字。涩琪，因为你，我变成了一个半颗心的人。我时常在想如果此刻你也在看着这片沉默的黑夜，在不同的时空里，我们会不会在某一个瞬间能够触碰到彼此呢。”

裴柱现知道她不能再写更多了，这就是全部。

（此段配合BGM更佳，chow chow——Deli Spice델리 스파이스 (Deli Spice)《次于》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=KoPKe4q

@QQ音乐@）

最后一封邮件发出后的第七天，一个清瘦的身影悄无声息地站在了裴家的门口，她带着鸭舌帽，背着双肩包，脖子上挂着眼熟的白色耳机，脚上那双橘色的板鞋还很新。

“姐姐，你怎么不再给我写邮件了？”

裴柱现愣在了原地，太阳刚落下去不久，温柔的蓝光笼罩了一切，燥热变得安静，归巢的鸟从远方飞来掠过她们的头顶，留下一阵翅膀拍动的响声。

康涩琪没有理会裴柱现的沉默，她上前几步抱住了裴柱现，深深地低下头，将脸贴在她耳后，顷刻间，熟悉的气息把她包裹，像是温暖的洋流，冲散了她身上从那间冰凉的房间里带出来的气息。

“姐姐，为什么不再给我写邮件了。”

“你想我再给你写些什么…”

裴柱现安静地被康涩琪拥在怀里，她悄悄地攥紧了衣摆，心跳声隔着相贴的身体传动，她不怀疑康涩琪能感受到她胸腔的震动，她无力也无意隐藏。

“我很想你。”

康涩琪轻轻说，她的语调是那么深厚又慎重，就像是她做了两个多小时的车就只为了讲这一句话似的，又或者她之前全部十七年的人生就是为了走到这儿，来到裴柱现面前，在一个蓝色的浅夜说一句想念的话。

康涩琪想她的一部分必须永远的放在这个女孩手里了，她鼻子一酸，有点想哭。

裴柱现立刻知道她不能再责怪康涩琪什么了，拥住她的这具清瘦又纤细的身体像一颗沉默的瘦树，尽管沉默，也并不粗壮，但足以供养一只美丽的鸟，让她在枝头做窝，看着她每天在清晨离开，在傍晚归来。

裴柱现看着康涩琪伸手将脖子上的耳机取下来，仔细给她戴上，巨大的音乐声一下充斥了耳朵，裴柱现听着反复出现的一句歌词，直视康涩琪细长又沉默的眼睛，心脏变得滚烫，似乎有什么必然要发生的事情终于来到了命运中。

康涩琪仍然用两只手扶在裴柱现的耳侧，十七岁的女孩久久地望着她的姐姐，看她美丽又漆黑的眼睛和温柔沉静的面庞，她在她的眼睛里多么渺小，渺小但唯一。康涩琪突然感到无比的孤单，就算她们面对面站着，就算她们刚刚才拥抱过，她也那么孤单。她急需被拯救，被一个字，一个词，一句话，一个请求，或者一个承诺，将她从南方无边的海洋，北方苍茫的荒原中带到某个人的身旁。

究竟是哪句话，不是想念，不止是想念，不是渴望，也不只是渴望。

“听见了你的声音，

听见了你的声音，

无论怎么努力的想去堵住却还是，

听见你的声音，

你的声音。”

（“我喜欢你。”）

是的，没错，是这句话。

原来这就是语言的意义，康涩琪总认为这世界上的话不都是用来说的，所以她宁愿选择绘画。的确是这样，语言是被上帝破坏的巴别塔，孤独是永恒的，但在这荒芜的人间，总有一枚遗落的钥匙，找到了它，就能够被拯救。

康涩琪于是又说了一遍，她感到有什么东西回来了，她空缺了的，日夜寻找的，绵长的河流尽头那轮沉下的红日，第二天在远山的轮廓边界再度显现。

（“我喜欢你。”）

康涩琪说，她品味着句子带给她的感受，澎湃又宁静，她看着裴柱现漆黑的眼睛，诚恳地说，然后倾过身体吻了她。

裴柱现除了耳机里的歌声和鼓点以外什么都听不见，康涩琪的脸在她的世界里变成了无声的画面，只剩下那张总是微微翘起的嘴巴，一开一合地说些什么，第一遍的时候裴柱现没有看清，她想摘下耳机问康涩琪，但被对方制止了，直到第二遍，裴柱现紧盯着康涩琪的嘴唇，终于解开了那句神秘的密码。然后就在一瞬间，树叶的轻响，一刻不停的虫鸣，远处街上的车流和躁动的人声，全部，消失在了康涩琪的气息里。夏天，无限的夏天，风也静止了，那团温柔的蓝色火焰在夜空中燃烧，像是永不枯竭。

“姐姐，我们首尔再见吧。”

康涩琪走得比上一次还要更匆忙，只留下了那副白色的耳机，在此后的无数个日夜，失眠的夜晚，疲惫的清晨，裴柱现都用它听着同一首歌，像是看见了那团温柔的蓝色火焰在无限的夏天里永不熄灭。

“我记得我当时一路上都在听这首歌。”

二十五岁的康涩琪在黑暗中甜蜜地笑了，她看起来既快乐又憨厚，仿佛之前那个郁郁寡欢的人并不是她。

“这是首很好的歌。” 

“是的。”

“它让我感受到两种最无法解释的情绪，孤独和渴望。”

远处的原野的最尽头闪烁着微弱的红光，那是人们居住的痕迹。

“后来每当我听到这首歌就被带回那个蓝色的傍晚。”

“所以我一直避开听它。”

康涩琪收敛了笑容，又陷入了遥远的回想。

“你应该回去找她。”

康涩琪抬眼望过来，以一种警惕的神情，她张了张嘴巴，又什么也没说。

“她在等你，你不知道么？”

遥远的夜空像是自宇宙伊始就一成不变，或者说康涩琪现在就在宇宙的开始，在大爆炸发生以前的宁静中，能量集聚着热度，像极了炎热无风的夏夜。

“你或许该重新听听那首歌。”

熟悉的旋律从漆黑高远的夜空响起，吉他，鼓点和歌声将她带回那个蓝色的傍晚，温柔的火焰在半空中燃烧，她的心那么安定，她爱的人也爱她。

“听见了你的声音，

听见了你的声音，

无论怎么努力的想去堵住却还是，

听见你的声音，

你的声音。”

（“我喜欢你。”）


	9. Chapter 9

康涩琪整个人像是刚从水里捞上来似的，她抬手抹了一把额头上的汗，看了看周围散落的纸箱，一屁股坐到了地上。

今年的夏天格外漫长，八月末的首尔，闷热潮湿，像是个巨大的蒸笼，让人透不过气来，结束了漫长的七月雨季，高热反扑，气温怎么也降不下去。

“这天要热到什么时候？”

康涩琪接过裴柱现递过来的冰可乐，毫不客气地灌了一大口，然后四仰八叉地躺在地上，等着冷气把她吹干。

“涩琪，这样会着凉。”

“不管了。”

太热了，康涩琪的脸蛋像是着了火，身上一刻不停地燃烧，她不由得在心里诅咒起夏天来。

裴柱现看着她皱了下眉头，回身去箱子里翻找了一会儿，拿出了毛巾和干净的衣物。

“先去冲个澡吧。”

“再等一等。”

“不行，要感冒的。”

裴柱现勉强把康涩琪拉起来，又推了她一下。

“要一起洗么？”

康涩琪看着扎着高马尾的裴柱现，碎发用彩色发卡统统归到头顶，脖颈黏着几缕发丝，T恤也湿了大半，看起来挺狼狈，她没多想别的，脱口而出。

“……？”

康涩琪没多想，但裴柱现想多了，红着一张小脸，半天不言不语。

等康涩琪反应过来，挠了挠后脑勺，默不作声地拿了裴柱现手上递过来的毛巾去了浴室，关了门才后知后觉地发愣。

关系的转变是突然发生的，就在康涩琪说了那句神秘的句子以后，两个人被推向了另一个位置，不再是童年的玩伴，朋友，姐姐和妹妹，而是恋人。亲密是天然形成的，但随之而来的小心与隔阂也那么微妙，令人心焦。

从来没有人教过康涩琪和裴柱现要怎么处理这种身份关系的转变，女孩们一时间感到有些手足无措，就像裴柱现之前在列车上莫名其妙地紧张了很久，听到进站广播的时候心脏都要发酸。

另一边的康涩琪也好不到哪儿去，等在那儿来回踱着步子，一秒都静不下来，不时理理头发，又整整衣服，焦灼地抬头看着大屏幕上花花绿绿的时刻表，拿出手机对着裴柱现发过来的班次信息确认了一遍又一遍。

如今裴柱现是康涩琪的恋人了，如果是以这样的身份，要怎么面对对方，又要怎么和她相处呢，明明已经认识十年了，却连一句重逢的问候都要拿捏半天。

人们时常把十年当做是永远，的确，三千六百五十个日夜，八万七千六百个小时，五百二十五万六千个分钟，三亿一千五百三十六万秒，这些庞然的数字概念令人摸不着脑袋，不好说明。十年太过漫长，当时光一点一滴的流逝，一分一秒的爬过，留下的痕迹，记忆，过往，和泪水足以使一个人淹没，人要如何存在，在时间中么？还是在其他人的眼光里存在，如果是这样，那十年会不会太过厚重，如果将这一段永远的时间剥离，你还是你么？你又是谁？

康涩琪会不会在某一天离开，带着这十年的记忆和爱离开，裴柱现不受控制地一直在想这些，似乎康涩琪那句神秘的话语同时开启了另一扇大门，让她感到甜蜜的同时又使她陷入了彷徨和惆怅。

事情永远都是两面的，有光就有阴影，有爱就有恨，有拥有就有失去。可以这么说，我不曾拥有你，所以我永远都不会失去你，那么相反的，裴柱现不再愿意去想。

“我可以拥有你么？”

裴柱现很想这么问问康涩琪，但她总是无法问出口。

“永远不要离开我。”

裴柱现很想这么无理地要求康涩琪，但她知道这些没有任何意义。

二十岁的女孩透过干净的窗子望着外面刺眼的蓝天，隔着楼群似乎看见了那道庄严的三角形大门，看着她曾经执着过的东西，她忽然感到未来一片迷茫，首尔大学二年级生裴柱现，爱着康涩琪的裴柱现，然后是什么，如果去掉这些定语，裴柱现是谁。这或许是每个人在成长中都迷惑过的问题，关于生命的定义，关于未来，可把握的一小点和不可把握的复杂的更多，但人们必须面对这些，面对世界的纷杂，理想的失落和未来的不确定，这是很难的，裴柱现读了很多书和报告，却总找不到答案。

“还有涩琪。”

“至少。”

真的是这样么，她那个飘忽不定又沉默的恋人能够成为她的答案么，至少在当时是的，沉溺在热恋中的裴柱现不会在意这些，康涩琪的厌世情绪同那颗纤细敏感的心一样使她着迷，她爱她淡然的神情和总是垂下的眼睛，性格中的孤僻和无法抹去的阴影。

“姐姐，我可不是个好人。”

康涩琪闪烁着目光，她穿着裴柱现给她的白色T恤和浅蓝色运动裤，坐在床的角落，头靠着墙，手里玩着一根黑色的发圈，床边的落地灯在她周围撒下一个暖黄色的光圈，使她看起来像个纯洁的天使。

裴柱现绕过地上的纸箱爬上了床，坐在康涩琪的侧面，看着她乱糟糟的眉毛和细长的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，纤薄的唇总微微翘着，像只猫。

“为什么？”

康涩琪把头低了下去，似乎在犹豫，但后来她没有说什么别的。

“我可以对你做任何事么？”

裴柱现愣了一下，再开口又是那副温柔又平静的语调。

“可以，只要是你。”

康涩琪终于不再玩那根发圈，她把发圈套在手腕上，然后凑过来拥住裴柱现，将她放倒在床上，趴在她的胸口，一动不动。

裴柱现伸出手轻轻顺着康涩琪的头发，心脏被怜惜充满，如果可以的话，她希望康涩琪就这么睡着，不要再说那些让她感到心痛的话。

夏夜是属于恋人们的，沉默的黑夜和遥远的星空滋生浪漫，这是人类从远古时期就有的怀想，是被本能所支配的天然的情动，是爱情最旺盛的表达。

“为什么会是我呢？”

康涩琪把头埋在对方的颈窝，在不适的疼痛和陌生的快乐中眼泪汪汪地问。

裴柱现没有办法回答，没有人能够回答，就像是伦敦钟塔下的那个男人和那个女人，他们的遇见和相爱又是谁决定的，是命运，还是某个至高无上的智慧在控制着一切。

人们把不可言说的都交给上帝，从此得到了解脱。

“为什么会是我呢？”

康涩琪执着地问着，问这个深刻的夏夜，也问那个金黄色的傍晚。

好在裴柱现终于给了她一个解答，以爱情的名义，可能不圆满，但足够真诚。

“为什么不是你呢？涩琪，只能是你。”

霎时间，康涩琪有了一个异常清晰的灵感，她明白了一切，爱情和罪恶一样，都不可逃脱。于是康涩琪开始试着埋藏那些过往，离开仇恨的泥潭，拥抱自己的命运。

“姐姐。”

“嗯？”

“我想学画画。”

康涩琪的母亲听到女儿的请求的时候，激动地几乎要落下眼泪，她忙不迭地点头然后急着联系朋友询问这方面的事情，但又被康涩琪接下来的话打断了。

“妈妈，如果我能考上的话，我想去柱现姐姐那边住。”

“当然可以，你们两个住一起也好互相照料。”

“不是那样的。”

母亲看着女儿严肃的神情，露出不解的样子。

“妈妈，我和姐姐在一起了。”

“什么？”

“我爱她。”

“……”

“我只是告诉您一声。”

“这没关系。”

母亲究竟是知道了，实际上没有人能够瞒得住她，孩子的动向和情绪在母亲眼里都很分明，这是作为母亲的天赋。

康涩琪反而没料到母亲的反应会这么平淡，她一时间沉默了。

“我是个自私的孩子…”

“涩琪，这没关系。”

母亲又说了一遍，如果女儿能够重新快乐，就不要再去苛责使她快乐的形式，更何况是爱情呢？爱情又有什么错。康涩琪这才想起面前的母亲在从前的某一段时光也曾经是少女，她的爱也热烈奔放，她又怎么能不懂呢。

“十二月初，首尔大会组织特别招生考试，到时候让涩琪来试试吧。”

后来朋友在电话里这么说。

康涩琪重新回到学校，但她几乎从不出现在教室，不留心的人多以为这个沉默寡言的学生已经办了退学，但美术画室里却多了一个清瘦的身影，从早到晚，像个雕塑似的，康涩琪已经不记得在那三个月间画了多少幅画，她只记得那张巨大的墨绿色窗帘在微风中飘动着，像是翅膀。

“这孩子努力到像发了疯。”

后来两个人在一个金黄色的傍晚回到康涩琪的高中，美术老师沈对裴柱现这么说，

“她当时基本功底比较薄弱，素描速写，人物框架这些又是绕不了近路的，只能靠大量的练习。”

“但这小家伙色彩考了满分，也算是了不起的天才了。”

裴柱现认真地听着，不时侧目看了一眼身边乐呵呵的康涩琪，关于这些事情康涩琪没怎么跟她说过，一直轻描淡写地就糊弄过去，但裴柱现知道康涩琪在那段时间付出了多少心血，没有课的周末她会去陪她，有的时候康涩琪几乎刚趴在她怀里就睡着了，手上还染着没洗干净的油彩，像个玩累了的调皮捣蛋的孩子。

其实裴柱现有些羡慕康涩琪，羡慕她的热情和疯狂，持之以恒的努力和鲜明的热爱，这些裴柱现还不能为她自己找到，她看着康涩琪接到录取通知书放声大哭的模样，思绪不知怎么就飘回了那个明晃晃的下午，首尔大学那道三角形的拱门在地上投下了深重的阴影，她们站在这阴影里一言不发，裴柱现莫名其妙感到周身一冷，她又想起卧室里书桌拐角那道鲜明的胶水痕迹，如今大概已经看不太清了。

“我们柱现这么聪明，以后想要做什么呀？”

“我要上首尔大学！”

长辈的问话还记忆犹新，那道新鲜亮丽的童声随着时光飘远，几乎像是一个不够真实的幻想。

“姐姐！”

裴柱现被康涩琪唤回了现实，回到二十一岁，大三，面临着两种新的选择，就业还是继续深造，但无论是哪一种，裴柱现都无法斩钉截铁地给出答案，那些未被命名的迷茫在时间的催促下渐渐变得具体起来，她的犹豫无措开始蔓延。

“涩琪，恭喜你。”

裴柱现淡淡地笑着，她看着恋人无比快乐的样子，觉得未来无论如何也不会太糟。

“比起我来，涩琪其实很勇敢。”

炎热无风的夏夜，美丽又哀愁的女人轻轻地说，仿佛在唱一曲咏叹调。

“她只是在某些事情上太过于执着。”

“你们可能都不知道，涩琪后来说要回高中看看其实是为了我。”

“怎么说？”

“她或许是想让我知道，她和我有一样的决心。”

“如果不是为了鼓励我，她没有必要再去面对之前的事情，就算不谈不想，她也能假装忘了过往，继续新的生活，那次是一个彻头彻尾的意外，是我的错。”

“这又是你新一轮愧疚的开始？”

“不要试图逞英雄，你有没有想过这是她内心从始至终的孽障，她就在等这一刻。”

裴柱现想了很久，直到远方的边界开始发出隐约的红光。

“看啊，天快亮了。”

申同学因为失血过多在医院呆了几天，一个十九岁的女孩拿着一把已经钝了的美术刀能有多大杀伤力其实可以想象，但在康涩琪当庭说出的那句话后，案件就变得复杂起来，故意伤害罪和故意杀人未遂之间的定性是千差万别，如果庭审认为康涩琪的这句证词足以构成杀人未遂，那她所面临的就压根不止这一到两年的拘役管制了。

康涩琪十分清楚这句话的分量，或者说她从一开始就打定主意要这么做。

“姐姐，我们分手吧。”

康涩琪浑身是血的坐在看守所冰凉的地面上，她的眼神很温和，语气出人预料的稳定，仿佛这一身的血不存在似的，又像是她穿着得体，和裴柱现在一家气氛很好的咖啡厅谈一场恋人之间最后的分手告白。

“康涩琪，你想都不要想。”

裴柱现红着眼睛，压抑着哭声，比起铁栏杆后面等待定罪的犯人，她更像是那个拿了刀捅伤了别人的人。

“姐姐什么都知道了不是么？我是政治犯的女…”

“康涩琪！”

裴柱现被康涩琪毫不在意的样子深深地刺痛了，在做完笔录得知真相的那一刻，裴柱现第一反应竟然不是恨那位申同学，而是她自己，她恨极了自己的愚钝，是她的漠不关心，是她的不以为意，是她放任康涩琪在那个莫名其妙的罪名里坠落。

“姐姐，”

康涩琪竟然笑了笑，这样舒心的笑容放在她惨白的脸上显得那么安静，是她身上的血污也不能掩盖的纯洁。

“如果你要说分手，那你最好一个字都别说。”

裴柱现语速极快地打断了她的话，警察示意时间要结束了。

“涩琪，你先等一会儿好么？什么都不要想，等我们保你出来，叔叔已经在协商了，你好好的，等一会儿，出来我们再说。”

裴柱现说到最后声音都在抖，她不得不一只手掩住了嘴巴，另一只手抓住栏杆，她奋力地说着，似乎很害怕，究竟害怕什么，看着恋人那张惨白的微笑的脸，她一时无法说明。

康涩琪看着裴柱现的模样，最后没说什么，只是安静的点点头，然后看着她被警察带离，这个房间重新陷入了寂静。

在这个冰凉的初夏之夜，康涩琪重新获得了自由，她感到内心前所未有的宁静，康涩琪坐在地板上，沉思了一夜。

“后来你又为什么妥协了？”

“你是指和她分手这件事情，还是我最后没有去坐牢这件事？”

二十五岁的康涩琪坐在黑夜里，她那双细长的眼睛投向世界泛红的边界，既沉默又温和。

“都是。”

“啊，很狡猾的问题。”

康涩琪笑了笑，然后伸手碰了碰鼻子，似乎这是她在这个夜晚第一次露出不好意思的神情。

“这两个问题其实是同一个答案。”

“因为我爱她。”

“现在呢？”

康涩琪又碰下了鼻子，她向后缩了缩身子，却没有回答。

在这个炎热无风的夏夜的最尽头，一抹暗红现在人迹罕至之处显现，寂静的荒原开始有了动静，天空中一只巨大的黑鸟振翅飞过，它那对舒展的翅膀一拍一拍，神秘又优雅。

康涩琪着了迷似的看了很久，然后才找回了声音。

“噢，天快亮了。”

“我知道你的答案。”

“……”


	10. Chapter 10

关于命运，康涩琪曾经思考过很多，例如命运究竟是弱者的借口还是强者的谦辞，它从哪里产生又要作用于谁，为什么无法逃脱也不能被改写，冥冥之中，每个人的脚上都拖着链条，以看似自由的模样走向那条必经之路。在很多个时刻，康涩琪都感受到了命运的感召。

在稍早一些的时候，离那个金黄色的傍晚还很远，康涩琪曾经在一个深夜，在只有两个人的世界里动情地对裴柱现说。

“姐姐，你能相信吗？我们注定相遇。”

那个时候窗外的星空很亮，天气还谈不上炎热，她们开着窗，让微凉的风吹进来，吹过她们裸露着的年轻的身体，将她们的灵魂带走，带到夜空之上，直至那片广袤的宇宙。

裴柱现轻轻睁开眼睛，没有说话，她凑近康涩琪，将额头抵在她的肩膀上，下意识地去找康涩琪的左手，她顺着对方光洁的小臂滑下，然后牵住，像是记忆里的许多次一样，十根手指紧紧地纠缠，用拇指探索她同样细嫩的手背，描绘她骨骼的形状，然后抵住手心，一寸一寸，一缕一缕地摩擦，交叠，以一种怪异的方式缓慢地扭动，既粗暴又温柔。

“涩琪。”

她探出的鼻息打在康涩琪的肩头，像是新生的幼兔尾巴尖的那撮绒毛。

“什么？”

“涩琪。”

“嗯？”

“涩琪。”

“我在。”

“涩琪。”

“嗯。”

“涩琪。”

“……”

裴柱现细小的声音在安静的夜里显得那么温柔，用支离破碎的气息叹出爱人的名字，眷恋，依赖，娇弱，着迷。康涩琪不由得想到那年毕业展上的那幅画，她的恋人就像那支洁白飘荡的羽毛一样，轻盈，婉转又迷人，康涩琪猛地想起那幅画的名字，《爱》，单一个字，再没有其他，于是她恍然大悟。

“我也爱你。”

康涩琪笑了笑，捏了下对方的手，侧过脸来，吻了下裴柱现的鼻尖。

“说什么呢？”

裴柱现的声音几乎细不可闻，她看见康涩琪盯着她的那双沉默的眼睛，急忙想把手抽出来，谁也不知道为什么今晚的月亮那么亮，她甚至没法用黑暗做隐藏。

“不是说爱我么？我也爱你。”

“……”

（“那就永远不要离开我。”）

这句话再次出现在裴柱现的脑海，但是她依旧没有说，她不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，每当康涩琪沉迷于命运这种话题的时候，她总感到有些害怕，这是或许是一种直觉，她其实很想问问康涩琪，如果这发生的一切都是命运的安排的话，那在她们的故事中，裴柱现和康涩琪又是作为什么存在呢，她们的爱如果是被安排好的，那么离别呢，如果命运安排她们分离，康涩琪也将要如此顺从的接受一切，就像今夜一样坦然么？她感到身子被夜风吹得有些凉，想开口让康涩琪去把窗户关上，但腰间探上来的一双手阻止了她。

“我爱你。”

“就算你不爱我，就算我不是个好人，我也要爱你。”

裴柱现感觉到身上的人滚烫的体温，像那床羊羔绒被子似的将她包裹，使她发热，她承受着康涩琪不由分说的吻和激烈地索取，身体比思想早一步接纳了对方。裴柱现能明显感觉到康涩琪在这件事情上流露出的情绪产生了变化，刚开始裴柱现并不抗拒这种强势，但当事情渐渐变得过于激进之后，她才察觉到了康涩琪在这种狂欢式的热情背后的恐惧，很奇怪吧，为什么会是恐惧，裴柱现对这个词语的选择感到迷惑的同时想到了另一个康涩琪最近常说的词——“命运”。

“涩琪，你喜欢这样么？”

康涩琪听见裴柱现颤抖着的声音，从她双腿间抬起头，惊讶地发现她的恋人眼睛里泛着泪光，她慌忙把裴柱现绑在床头的双手解下来，拥住她，不停地拍着恋人的背，像是在哄一个想家的孩子。

“对不起，对不起。”

康涩琪皱紧了眉头，慌张地从地上捡起衣服手忙脚乱地给裴柱现穿上，她又恢复了那幅温柔敦厚的样子，仿佛几分钟之前，那个用皮带粗暴地勒红了裴柱现手腕的人并不是她。

“我弄痛你了。”

“不是这样的。”

裴柱现仍然没能从刚刚所受到的羞辱中缓过神来，但她第一时间担心的并不是此刻一团糟的自己，而是康涩琪，她觉得康涩琪很害怕，像只横冲直撞的小兽，恨不得把自己弄得头破血流，可是她不知道恋人究竟在害怕什么，这让她急得几乎要哭出声来。

“涩琪。”

裴柱现努力抑制着哭泣的声音，她揪紧了康涩琪的衣角，不住地深呼吸，但心脏还是痛得令她难受。

康涩琪无助地将裴柱现拥在怀里，用嘴唇抵着她的额头，一刻不停地抚摸她的背。

“姐姐你说，你说，我在听。”

裴柱现推开了康涩琪的怀抱，她披紧了衣服，用手捂住了自己的脸，平复了好一会儿才抬起头来，她没有去看康涩琪的脸，只盯着对方胸口的那颗不起眼的痣。

“不知道从什么时候开始，白天和晚上的你像是两个人。”

“有的时候我都要搞混了，明明我们下午去咖啡店的时候，你还那么爱我，你那么好，我们那么好，可是为什么每次到了晚上，就要变成这样，我感觉不到你爱我，涩琪，你是不是厌恶我呢，我以为这是你的喜好，有些人是会喜欢这些的，可是我感觉不到你还爱我，你甚至带着恨意，涩琪，这不是我想要的。”

“可是为了你我没关系，怎么样都没关系，但是为什么在这种时候，明明至少你应该能得到满足的时候，我还是觉得你在害怕，你在怕什么？你在逃避什么？是我们的爱么，是我让你感到挣扎么？”

裴柱现说得很快，她看着康涩琪熟悉的脸又哽咽起来，几乎要上气不接下气，康涩琪伸过来的手臂犹豫地停在半空中，然后无力地垂了下去，这无疑又给了裴柱现某种打击，她于是不愿意再说些什么了，将脸藏在手后面小声地啜泣起来。

康涩琪木然地坐在一边，事情不该是这样的，她看着裴柱现手腕上的红痕，半晌默不作声，她不敢再向前靠近了，无论是拥抱她的勇气还是开口的勇气都被裴柱现的泪水打败了，印象中，这是她第一次见到裴柱现为她哭泣，没想到竟会使她的心脏痛成这样。

“……绝对不是。”

我是爱你的啊，康涩琪在心里想，但就连她也迷惑了。黑夜的低语在恋人的泪水中渐渐变得大声起来，命运中的必然之路任凭谁也无法逃脱，年轻的女孩将木然的视线移向房间的另一侧，角落的画架上，一片金黄色的傍晚正在那上面绽放，那么灿然诡异的颜色，令人想起大片的向日葵田，空气中满是葵花熟透了的香气，风吹过，叶子簌簌作响，像是哄闹的笑声。

康涩琪缓缓爬到裴柱现身侧，小心地将她搂进怀里。

“姐姐，我想是最近课业的压力太大了，优秀的人有很多，我怕无法成为最有天赋的那个。”

“我不该对你这样，你不喜欢了，对不对？”

康涩琪牵起裴柱现的手，有些神经质地亲吻着她通红的手腕，像是对待一件珍藏的艺术品，满怀虔诚与愧疚，原来爱情是这样的，会因为爱一个人心脏发痛。

康涩琪把眼泪滴在裴柱现的怀里，她想让她好好收着，同时她也收着裴柱现的，就像是一种等价交换，或者是某种契约。

裴柱现被康涩琪强制着抬起脸来，她不是愿意哭泣的人，尤其不愿意在人前哭泣，可这不意味着她是个厌恶泪水的人，厌恶泪水就是厌恶脆弱，可是真正的坚强并不是这样。

康涩琪用指腹轻轻擦着裴柱现的眼角，感受那些微烫的泪滴在落在自己手指上的一瞬间变得很凉，像是水。

“姐姐，别哭了。”

她说完这句话突然有刹那的恍惚，明明在以前所有的岁月里她都没有在此情此景下对裴柱现说这句话的记忆，这种猛然而至的感觉就像是被神触碰了额头，一不小心贯穿了来自未来的印象。

那么究竟是在别的什么情境下说了这句话呢？那个时候的康涩琪还不能明白。

回到夏夜，堪堪在破晓之前，沉闷的夜空吹进了一股清新的新风，重新流动起来的炎热裹着裴柱现的小腿，像是黏腻的抚触。

“你还记得她那段时间的反常么？”

裴柱现抿了抿嘴角，她不大愿意谈这个部分，无关隐私的问题，而是那段时间的康涩琪的确让她感到害怕。

“你预备怎么解释呢？还是就这么相信了她的那套关于学业压力的说辞。”

“因为是她说的。”

裴柱现无力地反驳。

“我从来不想逼迫她。”

“从来？她最后从你身边出走又是为什么？”

裴柱现闭上了眼睛不愿意离开黑夜，她预感到这次谈话终于来到了最关键的部分。

“你有没有想过，你的愧疚究竟绑架了谁，是你还是康涩琪。”

仍然是沉默，裴柱现沉默了很久，再开口的时候声音已经干涩了。

“她对我说了谎。”

世界的远方，那抹烈焰般地红光一条细线般地割裂了天地，混沌的黑夜被撕开了一条口子，怀疑开始退散。

“你开始明白了。”

“她从来都没有离开过那个金黄色的傍晚，无论你在不在场。”

“可是……”

美丽的女人抿紧了嘴巴，她眼神中的痛苦仍在闪烁，但某些坚固不催的东西已经开始动摇。

案件的审理过程因为康涩琪那句惊人的发言被迫打断了，律师向法院申请了休庭，二审举行的日期无限期顺延，检方取消了康涩琪的取保候审资格，对其采取严格的人身管制，尽管康家人为此四处奔波，情况仍然没能有回转的余地，至少，康涩琪目前被检方盯得很紧，一举一动都受限制，连裴柱现也因为她的证人身份被迫与康涩琪隔离。

康涩琪重新回到了那间冰凉的卧室，尽管她被允许使用通讯设备，但裴柱现从那之后再也没有主动联系过她，康涩琪知道她是无法被恋人原谅的，谁也不能明白她想要的，包括父母。

这段独处的时间同样给了康涩琪一个很好的机会去回想，回想她所经历过的短暂的一生中，发生的这些事情，明白的，不明白的，最坏的，最好的都有。因为畏惧于世人的眼光，她将生命挤压在画布中，又因为害怕失去一个人的眼光，将爱情孤注一掷地献给她，同时把孤独的心放在她手里，让眼泪淌在她胸口，原来存在就被放置在这些眼光中，从出生到死去。

康涩琪突然发现无论她从何处出发，最终都将要回到那个蓝色的浅夜，她对裴柱现的想念远胜过对罪恶的忏悔，就好像陷入了一个莫比乌斯环，爱与罪恶一样，是人们走不出的圈套。

康涩琪冒着雨过来的时候，裴柱现正带着那幅白色耳机准备迎接新一轮的失眠，她已经不太记得自己有多久没有睡过一个安稳的好觉了，有时甚至连心脏都会痛，一年前康涩琪出事情的时候，刚好是她毕业的前夕，升学还是就业几乎是每个毕业生都会面临的问题，但裴柱现的反应明显要比其他人更大一些，她很焦虑，整夜整夜的睡不着，康涩琪就陪着她，听歌，看电影，聊天。

“姐姐，没关系的，即使现在找不到自己喜欢的东西也没关系。”

康涩琪坐在地板上，仰着头看着蜷在沙发上的裴柱现，她穿自己的大号T恤，白色的，上面一个卡通小熊，不知怎么这件衣服就变成她的睡衣了。

其实裴柱现有的时候会忘了自己才是姐姐，每每望进康涩琪沉默的眼睛，她都会在恋人平稳的呼吸里找到她生命中的安全之所。裴柱现也会想她是不是太过依赖康涩琪，她在她面前越来越像个孩子，就像美丽的鸟依靠着那棵瘦树，尽管这棵树不算粗壮，枝叶也不那么繁茂，但她的根深深地扎在土地里，枝丫伸向空中，既不在风中摇晃，也不在雨里飘荡，她静默地，安静地站着，足够成为一个依靠。

“就这样相信自己，只走自己想走的路。”

“可是我不知道该怎么做。”

“但姐姐一直都做的很好不是么？无论做什么都很优秀。”

康涩琪放下了手里的游戏，蹭过了去，但没有上沙发，仍盘腿坐在地上诚恳地看着她的姐姐。

裴柱现摇了摇头，直起身体，伸手去顺康涩琪鬓角的乱发，顺便摸了一下她的额头，确认她不再发烧了。

康涩琪轻轻避开，握住了对方微凉的手。

“人们都不知道自己来到这世上究竟要做什么。”

“大人们也不是一出生就知道自己将来要从事的工作，恋人们也不是被告知要爱上谁，我们都走在路上，咳咳，一个人。”

康涩琪的喉咙还有些哑，说完又咳嗽了几声，使裴柱现皱起了眉头，她拿过空调遥控器滴得一声关掉了冷气。

过了五月天气就要热起来了，康涩琪总是因为怕热早早地就把空调打开，也正是因为这样没有节制，才患了空调病，女孩刚退烧没多久，感冒症状还很明显。

“不许吹这么多空调知道么？”

康涩琪撇了撇那两道乱糟糟的眉毛，没再吱声。

“喉咙还会痛么？我去给你拿点蜂蜜好么？”

裴柱现站起身来往厨房走去，却被地上的人拉住了手腕。

“姐姐，放松一些，会没事的，我会陪着你。”

裴柱现回过头来，低着头看她，暖黄色的落地灯自上而下打亮了康涩琪的脸，她眼睛里的真挚和坚定的东西使裴柱现的心微微颤抖了一下，从此她知道了，这样的一个人，会成为她的归宿。

康涩琪又轻轻吻了下裴柱现的手，然后放开她。

裴柱现拿来一罐蜂蜜坐回沙发上的时候才发现漏拿了汤匙，她正打算起身，被康涩琪叫住。

“去哪？”

康涩琪乖巧地坐在地上，把手搭在裴柱现的膝盖上，亮晶晶的眼睛紧紧盯着对方手里的蜂蜜罐，像是一只被教养的很好的小熊宝宝，如果饲养员没有点头的话，就算口水要滴到地板上也绝对不会自己动手争抢。

裴柱现有些想笑，她望着康涩琪稍显娇纵的模样，预感到下一秒女孩就要吹出一个鼻涕泡泡。

“勺子，忘记拿了。”

“用手指就好了。”

“手指？”

“嗯。”

裴柱现被康涩琪盯着，哪里也去不得，她迟疑地伸出右手的食指蘸进了蜂蜜，牵扯着甜蜜糖水的手指下一秒就被康涩琪含入了口中，这种感觉很奇怪，裴柱现除了看着康涩琪专心的吮吸以外什么也做不了，她像是着了魔似的盯着女孩在灯光下长得不像样的睫毛，密密的，遮住了她眼底的光，手指陷入了一个温热又湿润的洞穴，她能感受到康涩琪柔软的舌头贴着她摩挲，灵巧地转一圈，然后恋恋不舍地舔舐，这使裴柱现浑身发麻，她不得不陷入了更加绮丽的想象。

“涩琪……”

“还要。”

康涩琪低沉又嘶哑的声音化身为欲望的低语，原本盘腿做的女孩半跪起来，凑了过来，她身上的气息和专注的眼睛使裴柱现头脑有些发昏，关了冷气以后周围的空气变得粘滞，肌肤感到了燥热。

裴柱现不得不服从于她，但这样的舔舐再不能使对方得到满足了，裴柱现不由得紧张地夹紧了双腿，她那双漆黑又美丽的眼睛闪着水光，在这一刻裴柱现突然很想康涩琪能像之前那样不由分说地控制她，占有她，用猛烈地气息席卷她，带领她，直至一个遥远又空旷的地方，什么都不再去想。

“吻我好么？”

裴柱现大胆地说，她看见康涩琪瞬间抬起的眼睛，那双沉稳又细长的眼睛正看进了她的身体，闪动着令人着迷的光。

“不行啊姐姐，我感冒了。”

裴柱现于是垂下头，将视线落在被濡湿的食指上，她耳根发热，想要立马逃开。

“我去把蜂蜜放起来……”

康涩琪迅速地捉住了她的手腕，探过去吻她，浅尝辄止的吻，但很快就失去了控制，纠缠的气息，喷薄的爱欲，原始的渴望，最终引导她们忘记了自己难言的秘密又或者是彷徨的未来，她们在彼此的爱中沉溺，回到独属于恋人们的安全之所，暂时忘记吧，只有能触摸到的你和我，这个世界就是你和我，你和我就是这个世界。

但当激情褪去，当真实的世界重新显现，当犹疑和困惑重新找上门来，黑夜为这份忐忑助长威风，寂静给这种惆怅增加气势，即使在恋人的怀里，快乐也失落了。

“我很害怕。”

“姐姐，不要害怕，我和你一起。”

再一次，康涩琪这样说。

“你要怎么和我一起呢？你有热爱的东西，你勇往无前。”

女孩沉默了一会，她的发梢染上了金黄色，在黑暗中闪闪发光。

“姐姐，你能陪我回一趟高中看看么？”


	11. Chapter 11

假如裴柱现在那个晚上走在了时间前头，或者意外洞悉了真相，她一定会阻止康涩琪，可人生就是这样一往无前。即使现在回想起来，她也仍会发抖，裴柱现厌恶自己的优柔寡断，但正是因为这种厌恶，她又再度陷入新的愧疚和懊悔之中。

后悔是一件很痛苦的事情，因为在现实中只有后悔的情绪是真实存在的，它所对应的事情早已发生，无法改变，妄想再多也是虚幻，但这种情绪每时每刻都在发生，每一分每一秒都在真实地拉扯你，当结果是那样令人无法接受的时候，脆弱的人们就永远也走不出自己给自己划定的牢房。

“如果我当时……就好了。”

这个想法在康涩琪出事之后的每一刻都在折磨裴柱现，像是邪恶的咒语。

在那个诡异的，金黄色的傍晚，墨绿色的宽大窗帘随着微风轻轻飘荡，炎热的风里夹杂血腥的气味，康涩琪攥着一把锈蚀了的美术刀站在一片混乱里，二十二岁的裴柱现看着她颤抖着的背影，在那一刻掉入了深不见底的牢笼。

“都是我的错……”

裴柱现再度见到康涩琪的时候已经是事发一周后，她来到那栋漂亮的高层公寓，康涩琪已经被家人接回了家，在进卧室之前，裴柱现被告知康涩琪可能不会和她说什么话，自从她回来就一直沉默着，像是回到了十五六岁的某一天。

裴柱现推门进去的时候，康涩琪正一动不动地仰躺在床上，她出神地盯着天花板上用荧光笔画着的一颗星，深灰色的窗帘被紧紧的拉上，屋子里光线很暗，空调温度很低，房间被冷气吹得冰凉。

裴柱现回过身关上了门，她走过去爬上床，没费什么力拉开了康涩琪的胳膊，将自己蜷在她的身侧，像一只可怜又柔软的动物。

“你在想什么呢？”

裴柱现轻声问。

“你怎么看我。”

“我？”

“对，你。”

康涩琪仍盯着那颗星星，这是她三年前自己搬来梯子画的，再次见到裴柱现之后。

“涩琪。”

“什么？”

“康涩琪。”

“就只是，康涩琪。”

康涩琪顿了顿，然后坦然地笑了，她转过脸来看着裴柱现担忧的脸，感到了久违的自由。

“姐姐，请我吃烤肉吧？”

裴柱现被康涩琪说的一愣，她没料到对方的反应，在来之前她已经做好了和康涩琪就分手问题打持久战的准备，但眼下的情况让她不知所措起来，康涩琪看起来没什么不好的，甚至说太好了，她竟然还微笑着。

“你怎么？”

“姐姐，不愿意的话，我请你也行。”

康涩琪翻身起来，拉住裴柱现的手，用着一种符合她年纪的快活的语调。

裴柱现哑然片刻，然后随着康涩琪的动作起身，她可能永远也搞不明白康涩琪究竟在想些什么，肚子里准备好的一套说辞也失去了作用，她心里有些忐忑，但看着康涩琪快乐的样子，又有什么好说的呢。

“涩琪，你不害怕么？”

散步回家的路上，裴柱现犹豫着开了口，还没到盛夏，傍晚的凉风吹在她们身上，令人感到很惬意，白天一天天长了起来，天空在落日半沉不沉之际显示出一大片淡白色，云轻轻的飘，康涩琪哼着歌，牵着裴柱现的手不着痕迹地颤了一下。

“害怕什么？”

“你或许要坐牢，你有想过么？”

裴柱现的声音发着抖，可她没有忘记。

康涩琪停住了脚步，站在一棵繁茂的树下回过头来，她平静地看着裴柱现，像一条沉默流淌的，水量均匀的河流。

“我不怕这个。”

“可我很怕。”

裴柱现抓紧了康涩琪的手，她急急地上前一步，皱起眉头看着恋人漠不关心的脸。

“姐姐，这不是我能决定的。”

康涩琪松开了裴柱现的手，她高高地抬起头看了看淡白色的天渐渐染上了红，隐约的，不注意看不出来。

“警察来了一波又一波，看守所二十四个小时亮如白昼，我被带去问话，做精神鉴定，重新关回去，再带去问话，不同的人，穿着制服的，穿着西装的，穿着便服的，医生，警察，律师，我甚至见了局长。”

“挺可笑的。”

“在那儿，我唯一清楚的就是我什么也做不了。”

“姐姐，有些事情不是我们能决定的。”

说到最后一句话，康涩琪重新将目光放回裴柱现的脸上。

“但是没关系，会没事的。”

裴柱现看着康涩琪冲她轻松地笑了笑，她终于感到恋人有什么地方变了，裴柱现不由得联想到康涩琪曾经着迷的说法——“命运”，这种联想使她发冷。

直到很久很久以后，裴柱现才明白整个事件的走向都在康涩琪的计划之中，包括在法庭上那句惊人的告白，而这个计划的萌芽或许很早就开始了，早在康涩琪认识命运之前，也许是从几年前那个金黄色的傍晚，从她认识到罪恶的时候，就已经在找一条赎罪之路。

“她在法庭上说出那句话的时候，我甚至都没有很惊讶。”

黑暗已经来不及裹住女人的疲惫，天空的最边界像是一片燃烧的火海。

“她瞒过了我们所有人。”

“是么？可你说你没有很惊讶。”

裴柱现听懂了话外之音，她没有反驳，她是个很聪明的女人。

“你不明白，涩琪很固执。”

“你也是。”

“……我只是不能失去她，除此以外，没有别的。”

“就这么爱她？”

裴柱现向后靠着椅背，试图寻找一些支撑，轻轻浮动的风在她四周动荡，世界打破了寂静。

“是啊。”

“我不能失去她。”

她又轻轻地重复了一遍这句话，细小的声音消失在了破晓的晨风中。

康涩琪冒着雨过来的时候，裴柱现正带着那幅白色耳机准备迎接新一轮的失眠，她听见玄关传来关门的声音，起初还以为是自己在幻听，但稍后出现的人证实了那百分之一的猜想。

她们无言的对视了一会儿，然后康涩琪像是什么也没发生似的，脱掉了牛仔裤和外套，爬上床，从背后拥住裴柱现，将脸埋在她乌黑的长发里，呼吸渐渐变得清浅，她这样的举动让裴柱现毫无说话的余地。

秋雨连绵不绝，将夏日的慌张封存，街道旁萧瑟了的树显示出安静的样貌，鸟儿飞走了，飞往了南方，夏虫渐渐死去，只留下一片寂静，人呢？人还固执地相爱着。

“你来做什么？”

裴柱现的泪水盈满了眼眶，她什么时候变得如此脆弱，这样的自己令她感到羞愧和悲哀，可是她的身子一动也没动，仍允许背后的人拥着她，或者说她压根不想离开。

康涩琪叹了一口气，她身上冰凉的气息渐渐在温暖的被窝里消散，睡意席卷而来，她又收紧了手臂。

“我很想你。”

裴柱现一愣，眼眶里的泪就又要落下来，时间忽得回到三年前那个浅蓝色的夜，她们仍然在真相的追捕中逃亡，那个时候一切都还好，无论是她还是康涩琪，都还呆在一个相对安全的位置，爱情对于她们是锦上添花，可现在已然成为了一根悬崖边的稻草。

裴柱现转过身来，用沾着泪的嘴唇去吻康涩琪的眼睛，她感到了湿意，但分不清是谁的。

“不要去坐牢。”

这应该是裴柱现第一次要求康涩琪做什么，她转过身紧张地将康涩琪抱在怀里，用下巴抵住恋人的额头，像是一只护崽的猫似的。

康涩琪沉默了很久，她被温暖的气息包围，如果真的可以的话，如果她是无罪的，是一个愚蠢又天真的自由人，她将要答应她的请求，可是这种妥协最终不能长久，康涩琪仍然不能忘记裴柱现被勒至通红的手腕和脖颈，还有她惊慌的泪，如果留下来意味着伤害，意味着新一轮对彼此的折磨，她最好还是离开。对此，康涩琪其实很坦然，她甚至迫不及待迎接这场神圣的洗刷，可是她又要怎么对裴柱现说呢？说“求求你等我”还是说“现在的我不能爱你”，这太自私了。

“姐姐，冬天快到了，我给你买个暖炉吧。”

“涩琪，不要去坐牢，好么？”

“不行啊。”

康涩琪的声音闷在裴柱现的胸口，顺便藏起了她的痛苦。

“你没有罪，那些根本不是你的错，律师先生也说了，只要你配合……”

“我不能原谅自己。”

“就算是为了我呢……就算是为了我。”

康涩琪抬起脸看着爱人空洞的的眼睛，只要一瞬间就感受到了痛苦，不是因为自己，而是为了她。

“姐姐，不如忘了我。”

裴柱现瞬间翻身跨坐在康涩琪的腰上，伸手紧紧揪着对方的衣领，她害怕得浑身都在发抖。

“你休想。”

“姐姐……”

康涩琪试着握住裴柱现颤抖的手，她知道她不该来，再继续下去后果也不过是新的争执，这就是最后一晚了，如果狠不下心离开，所有都没有意义。

“这是我自己的事情。”

“你要丢下我么？”

裴柱现瑟缩得像是寒风中最后一片叶子，她的泪滚落在康涩琪的胸口，无力感深深地攫住了她，使她几乎要奔溃了，她急切地呼吸着，挣扎着去拿床头柜的药瓶，倒出两粒白色的药丸，没用水，就这么生生吞了下去。

康涩琪连忙扯住她的手，用力掰开她紧攥着的拳头，看清了瓶子上那一排小字，然后她猛然盯住裴柱现的眼睛，像豹子一样机警，在对方漆黑的眼眸中，她看见了一片迷雾蔓延的大海，康涩琪的心紧紧地收缩了一下，捉住对方手腕的手渐渐松了力气。

窗外的雨终究没有停歇，一直下，一直下，沾湿了亮着路灯的街角，远方的土地，人迹罕至的山林中那只黑色大鸟的翅膀。

“姐姐……”

“她的状况一直不太好，我是知道的。”

二十五岁的康涩琪沉默地讲述着，她出神地盯着远处微弱的红光，看着那抹色彩在黑夜的混沌中挣扎。

“很早之前她就会用药物辅助睡眠，只是没想到后来会到这么严重的地步。”

“抑郁？”

“我不太愿意称之为抑郁。”

康涩琪将脸调转过来，眉头紧皱着。

“她只是迷路了。”

“她的心理得了感冒，需要暖和起来。”

二十五岁的年轻人慎重地，小心翼翼地说，两只手握在一起相互捏了捏。

“她既害怕冷，又害怕一个人。”

“你知道她需要的是你，对吧？”

“也许不应该是我。”

康涩琪小声地说给自己听，接着她又很快补充道。

“但在当时，除了陪着她，我没有别的选择。”

“那么你的赎罪之路呢？只能终结么？”

康涩琪紧紧缠在一起的手又扭动了几下，她很犹豫，远方的红开始扩大，蔓延，照亮了她乱糟糟的眉毛和细长的眼睛，她变得有些焦躁。

“在当时是这样的，但是……”

对于康涩琪主动来找他这件事情，律师并不感到十分惊讶。

“您一早就知道了。”

律师摘下了眼镜，搁在身前的办公桌上，他向前凑近了身子，看着桌子对面坐着的年轻人。气氛很明显发生了变化，他终于从那个迫切的位置回到了气定神闲的状态，而他对面的康涩琪，拧紧了眉头，拳头放在膝盖上，身体前倾，言语中透着恳切。

“没有比你早太多，我也是之前在跟裴小姐对证词的时候发现的。”

“我们从事这个行业的都比较敏感。”

律师实话实说，除了犯人以外，精神问题也常常发生在他们周围的亲属身上，这很容易理解，那些站在悬崖边，直面坠落的人，往往会因为活下来而陷入更深刻的痛苦，如果当时我拉住她就好了，如果当时我和她一起跳下去就好了，如果当时我没有松手，如果当时我也死了，等等，这些如果将要使他们一生不得解脱。

“拜托您了，我会全力配合。”

律师看着年轻人坚定又沉静的脸，感到额角冒出了汗，他没有获得预想的欣慰，反而律师从康涩琪的眼睛里看见了比沉默还要死寂的东西。

“你究竟……”

“律师先生。”

康涩琪出声打断了律师的问话，从那之后她自己也没法整理好自己的心绪，关于未来，她什么都不愿意去想。

“您应该和我讲一讲注意事项了。”

律师看着年轻人疲惫的神色，识相地避开了有关裴柱现的话题。

……

“您觉得最好的结果会是什么？”

“如果顺利的话，一到两年，我们尽量争取监外执行。”

康涩琪点点头，她扭头看着窗外败落的枯叶，冬天快要来了，手机里刚下了订单，一个日式的被炉，算算日子应该能在气温下降之前到货。

“如果我愿意接受检方的评估，能够再争取一下取保候审的资格么？”

律师看着年轻人冷淡的脸，推测着这句话的含义。

“别担心，我是真心的。”

康涩琪轻轻笑了笑，然后放下了嘴角，像是化成了窗外那片悠然飘下的枯叶。

二审举行的日期被定在来年春天，法院十年如一日的忙碌，谁也不能说明为什么这世间有那么多罪恶等待审判，人们排在队列里，一步一挪，等着那柄乌亮亮的法槌敲到他们的脑门上，法官用洪钟般的声音，宣读来自上帝的旨意，你是纯洁的将要被宽恕，或者是罪恶的将要被审判，许许多多的人在这里呐喊，争吵，哭泣，唯独不太有欢笑，连法庭上的公职人员那张冷灰色的面皮都透着死一样的冷静，人在这里变得不像人，只有条款分明的罪行和惩罚，人成为了符号，成为了一锤定音的结局。

“被告人康涩琪，女，二十一岁，于二零一四年五月十五日在首尔第七高中因口头纠纷持刀刺伤其同学申某……”

审判长在宣读判决书的时候，康涩琪镇定地站着，她不由得抬高了视线去看天花板，尽管法庭的屋顶很高，但她仍然觉得被压得喘不过气来。

“……鉴于被告人认罪态度良好，又无其他危害社会安全的行为，根据《大韩民国刑事诉讼法》总第二百一十条，判处被告人康涩琪监外管制一年零七个月，即日生效。”

康涩琪脑袋一闷，刹那间划过一个想法，一切都结束了。

那个变形了的金黄色的傍晚以及无数个清醒着的，昏暗的清晨和寂静的深夜，都结束了，庞大的过往改变了她的人生然后轻飘飘地化成了一张判决书，伤害和罪都不复存在。这就是所有么？她看着母亲过来拥抱她，看着父亲站在一边同律师握手，裴柱现没有来，她在家里等她。

康涩琪被母亲紧紧的拥抱着，她抬起手，攥了攥拳头，又舒展开来，看着空无一物的双手，她终于痛哭出声。

“没事了，没事了。”

母亲以为孩子受了惊吓，慌忙止住了自己的眼泪，拍着女儿的瘦弱的肩背。

“我们回家了，涩琪，我们回家。”

在这个明媚的春日，新的夏季到来之前，一股从幽深的过往传来的气息，穿梭至尚未到达的未来，无论日夜更替，还是人来人往，在这股气息中，她，这个世界，整个宇宙，都一成不变。


	12. Chapter 12

其实不用说出来，裴柱现也明白康涩琪最终的妥协是为了自己，这是裴柱现利用她恋人的身份进行的一次狡猾的捆绑，她利用了她们的爱情。

“姐姐，不觉得很讽刺么？”

两个人坐在操场边的台阶，等着温暖的风把她们吹干，天空蓝得像一面一尘不染的镜子，一片云彩也没有，康涩琪将视线放在远处跑步的年轻学生身上，然后淡淡地开口。

“明明我在服刑呢，可是怎么连一点服刑的感觉也没有，我还能上学，和你一起，除了不能离开首尔以外，几乎没什么不同。”

春风里掺上了夏季的炎热，裴柱现因为运动冒出了汗。

康涩琪转过脸来冲裴柱现轻轻笑了笑，她细长的眼睛眯起来，笑意停留在了眼角。

康涩琪之后仍回去上学，这也许是大学的好处，自由，松散，刚刚还同上一门课的学生们，下一节课就又要各奔东西，谁也不认识谁，没人注意到一个清瘦的身影消失了，也没有人注意到一个沉默的年轻人回来，大学淹没了每个人的面孔，每个人都被温暖的迎接着。

“虽然迟了点，二十一岁还在念大二呢，这可怎么办，身边的孩子们都比我年轻多了。”

裴柱现默默地看着恋人青春逼人的脸庞，时间像是什么也没带走，又像是已经带走了一切，很多年前那个令她觉得遥远的康涩琪，与眼前的人重叠了，她们在不同的时空里掌控着裴柱现的目光，裴柱现看着康涩琪耳朵边翘起来的一撮头发，自然地伸手帮她理到耳后。

“你觉得自己不年轻了，那我怎么办。”

二十四岁的裴柱现留在了校园里，她最终听从了老师的建议选择继续升学，毕竟在当时，因为康涩琪的事情，她没办法考虑更多。

“姐姐看起来都能做我的妹妹了。”

康涩琪拉着裴柱现站起身来，小心地牵着她跳下台阶。

“好了，今天的运动指标达成，我们回去吧。”

“回去再吃一根香蕉。”

“知道了，康医生。”

康涩琪不愿意裴柱现过度依赖药物，人体是很精密的仪器，药物虽然可以延缓神经过度反应，使人平静，但副作用也显而易见，反应迟钝，心率不齐，甚至激素水平失调。她们托律师介绍，找到一位很年轻的心理医生，主攻认知纠正，听起来挺玄学，裴柱现一开始并不信任她，但拗不过康涩琪。

除了定期去咨询室进行冥想放松以外，医生建议裴柱现多出门，多吹吹风，看看太阳。

“最好跑起来，奔跑。”

“要跑多久呢？”

“这没什么要求，稍微跑一会儿也行，但是尽量跑得快些。”

裴柱现看了一眼康涩琪严肃的脸，安静地活了二十几年的宅女孩心想这次是逃不过去了，可时间长了，裴柱现也不像刚开始那样抵触。

“噢，还有多做爱。”

“？”

“两位是恋人对吧？”

医生默不作声地透过镜片看着沙发上并排坐着的两个人。

“别误会，调节情绪最重要的是引导快乐，看似快乐是情绪层面的，但实际上情绪受人体激素影响。也就是说，你之所以感到快乐是因为某种激素的分泌使你快乐。”

“这种激素学名叫内啡肽，通常情况下可以从运动，以及做爱中获得，尤其会在获得性高潮时大量释放，这对心理很好。”

“所以，多做爱。”

康涩琪记笔记的手顿了一下，她慌张地瞥了一眼身边的裴柱现，然后看见对方的脸也红得不像样。

“好…好的，那一周几次呢？”

二十一岁的女孩故作镇静地说，差点咬着自己的舌头。

这使医生哭笑不得。

“力所能及就好。”

也许是因为康涩琪一丝不苟地践行着医生的嘱托，裴柱现情况一天天好转，脱离药物后，她仍然有些入睡困难，但至少已经不再彻夜失眠了，康涩琪偶尔起夜的时候，她会被惊醒，但在确认对方不会离开之后，就又努力睁着模糊的眼睛等她喝完水回来，康涩琪往往总是亲亲她额头的发，她的姐姐还像个孩子一样。

在裴柱现重新睡着以后，康涩琪在黑暗中悄悄地睁开眼睛，她听着爱人舒缓的鼻息闻着夜晚的气息，又一年夏天，还很微弱的虫鸣敲打着窗户，梦想和爱情都在身侧，她却无法安睡。

康涩琪知道有一个不言而喻的真相横亘在她们之间，一个由愧疚和爱编织的循环，将她们牢牢地绑在一起，那股从幽深的过往传来的气息，时时刻刻围绕着她，这个遗憾的结局将她的不幸封存在一个玻璃制的透明盒子里。

“我可以对你做任何事么？”

康涩琪突然想到自己曾经问过裴柱现的一句话，时至今日，她才明白这句无意识的问话意味着什么——无处不在的危险和自私的绑架。她这颗背负着沉重过往的心，伤痕累累，却在表面上不动声色。

康涩琪在黑夜里重新闭上眼睛，不再去想。

这个暑假，裴柱现决定留在首尔，但她还是回大邱待了一周，临行前，康涩琪送她到车站，她们相对站在汹涌的人潮中，仿佛是两座孤岛。

“要记得跑步，多吃水果。”

康涩琪叮嘱道。

裴柱现看着恋人熟悉的脸，上前一步拥抱了她。

“等我回来好么？”

“姐姐，我哪儿也不去，我又能去哪呢？”

康涩琪笑了笑，很平静地说，她仿佛一条平稳流淌的，水量均匀的河流。

听到康涩琪这么说，不知为何裴柱现没有答话，她于是转过身去离开。

冥冥之中，一个飞速闪过的念头出现在裴柱现的脑海，她知道也许会有一天，康涩琪将要突如其然的离开。

裴柱现攥紧了手里的包，却没有回头确认康涩琪是不是已经离开那儿，混入了来来往往的人潮中。

可实际上康涩琪仍然站在原地，远眺着裴柱现渐渐模糊了的身影，直到她消失不见。

转过身来，康涩琪看着身旁满是急匆匆的行人，他们眉头紧锁，步履不停，她突然觉得自己不属于这里，首尔的一切都是那么的陌生，她仿佛在这一刻沉入了一个怪异的梦境，这个梦境如此的真实，醒来与否变得并不重要。

康涩琪不由得站在喧闹的车站中央发愣，她有些恍惚，或许就是今天早上，母亲告诉她从前邻居家的姐姐考上了首尔大，她们要去车站接她回家，或许也是昨天晚上，她用手机收到了恋人发来的车次信息，因为紧张一夜都没睡安稳，现在眼睛仍感到疲乏。但无论如何，此情此景都将发生在裴柱现不在她身边的时候，只有她一个人，孤零零地站在这个忙碌又嘈杂的车站里，被丢弃在世界的一角，惶惑不安。

“我得离开这儿。”

康涩琪小声地说，随即这句话便淹没在了人群中。

另一边，与车站中伫立的康涩琪隔了一年的时间加一个金黄色的傍晚，裴柱现坐在自己的房间里，熟悉的木质书桌前，她用手轻轻摩挲着书桌一角，看着曾经的贴纸留下了模糊的痕迹陷入了沉思。

这又是一个炎热又无风的夜晚，漆黑的夜空下，虫们不知疲倦的叫，窗旁的树高过了屋顶，透着暖黄色灯光的房间里，女孩变成了女人，二十五岁的裴柱现毕业了，等这个夏天结束，她将留校任教。

康涩琪问过她为什么选择做老师。

“我…不太擅长与人交往。”

“那学生们么？”

“应该不一样吧。”

“是这样么？”

二十二岁的康涩琪犹豫地说，看向裴柱现的目光中隐含着某种深意。

“我想和学生相处起来也并不简单。”

康涩琪又小口抿了一口红酒，将画笔丢在一边，走过去抱了抱裴柱现。

“可我相信姐姐会做得很好。”

话说到这里就停止了，谁也没再继续下去。

“学院有一个国际交流项目，我想去试试。”

康涩琪冷不丁地开口道，这句话像是一根冰凉的刺使裴柱现打了个寒颤。

“什么时候？”

“明年春。”

“去哪儿？”

“意大利。”

“多久？”

“目前是说一个学期。”

裴柱现被那双细长的眼睛紧紧盯着，无处可逃。

“你和我说是在征求我的意见么？”

康涩琪沉默地看了她很久，然后绕回画架边，拿起酒杯喝光了余下的酒，再拎着杯子到厨房冲洗干净，用布擦干净放在一边。

裴柱现看着康涩琪悄无声息地做着这一系列的事情，然后看她向自己走过来。

康涩琪温柔地牵起裴柱现的手，拉她到沙发上坐下，自己则弯下腰，两只手撑在她周围，仿佛是一只黑色的大鸟，展开了硕大纤长的羽翼。

“我在恳求你。”

康涩琪定定地看着她的恋人，看她那双漆黑的，盛满了细碎的金沙的眼睛，和毛茸茸的眉毛，康涩琪没忍住轻轻低下头吻了吻她。

“这一次，你不能再拒绝我。”

“好。”

裴柱现闭上了眼睛，感到对方的气息像月光一样从她额前淌过，如同一条平缓流动的，水量均匀的河流，吞没着坑洼不平的河床，尖利的石子划破了她的肚子，但在表面上她却无动于衷，长年流经那片广阔的平原，寻找最后那一片海洋。

============ BE ==============

“她真的就走了，走了就没有回来过。”

裴柱现看着广阔的原野在映着红光的天空下渐渐显露了它原本的样貌，竟然是如此的陌生。

“她不再联系你了么？”

“偶尔会寄明信片回来，从某个欧洲的小国家。”

“你们多久没见面了？”

裴柱现辨认着远处的朝阳，火球在云层后被扭曲了形状，像是被戳破了的半熟蛋，明艳的黄色肆意向周边流淌。

“到现在？现在是什么时候？”

“这要问你自己了。”

裴柱现皱紧了眉头，她辨认着四周的景物，没有任何一个物品能够代表时间。

“我不清楚，我只能告诉你她在二零一七年四月七号那天离开，上午，天气很好，风里都是新生的味道。”

“你还记得最后她对你说的一句话是什么么？”

裴柱现摇了摇头。

“我只记得她穿着一件白色的衬衫，胸口有红色的绣花。”

“什么图案？”

“一朵花？或是一只鸟。”

“究竟是哪一个？”

远方的红日终于挣破了迷雾样的晨霭，裴柱现看着这出广阔的日出景象，看那轮火球散发着无与伦比的光芒，一群黑色的大鸟在火光中穿梭，它们锋利的翅膀划破了天空，裴柱现久久地看着，不禁泪流满面。

“这已经不再重要了。”

在又一个夏天来临之前，康涩琪离开了。那天她穿着一件干净的纯白色衬衫和一条宽大的裤子，带着棒球帽站在安检口，跟父母告别，裴柱现在不远处，脑袋上扣着同款的黑色棒球帽，帽檐压得很低，遮去了她的眼睛。

“姐姐。”

她听见康涩琪喊她，很恍惚地走到她身前，康家父母体贴的先一步离开。

“我走了。”

“你还会回来么？”

裴柱现没想到她真的就问出口了，两人均是一愣，康涩琪收敛了嘴角的笑容，用那双细长的眼睛看着她。

“说什么呢？”

康涩琪牵住裴柱现垂在身边的手，轻轻晃了晃。

“我会给你带礼物。”

“涩琪。”

“嗯？”

“记得给我写信。”

时间忽然回到那个晴朗的周末，康涩琪抱着怀里的小兔子哭花了脸，裴柱现安静地站在一边牵着妈妈的手，原来成年人和孩子一样，仍然没有选择的权利。

康涩琪愣了一愣，弯起眼睛答应了，然后转身离开。

她最终没有食言，只不过是迟到了，两年后，康涩琪从意大利佛罗伦萨飞往韩国首尔，飞机失事，什么也没有留下，包括她随身携带的珍贵的画稿。这个没来得及完成的故事沉入了海底，留下来的人，唱着故事里的歌活着。

“《爱与罪》，这本书的名字本来是我和康涩琪一起商定的，如果没有那场空难，作为抵制校园暴力公益活动的一部分它已经在七年前出版了。”

“但我想她一定也不愿意放弃。”

“……”

“你想看看她生前最后的采访稿么？”

“我们聊了一些关于你的事情。”

裴柱现看着面前矮几上摆着的文件，她仍然坐在那里，直到只剩她自己一个人，或者从一开始就只有她一个人，彻夜醒着。

无数个夏天的风从她身边吹过，那些绚烂的，悲伤的夏天，从过往到未来，每一缕风，每一点热度都带着康涩琪的气息，汹涌的回忆，甜蜜的，痛苦的，无一例外将她包裹。熙攘的世界离她很远，她住在一个远离城市的地方，大片的原野和黑色鸟群会陪伴她。

裴柱现坐了很久，等到世界重新遁入黑夜，她终于向着矮几伸出手，她几乎疲惫得快要倒下。

“那年我七岁，她也才十岁，我每天每天都想看见她。”

“那就是我的初恋。”

“你怎么能确定呢？你还那么小。”

“当你每天每天都想见到一个人的时候，你就会明白。”

……

“我最美好的记忆都在那些夏天里。”

“人们都需要一个地方留恋。”

……

“你开始怀疑她爱上的人是不是你，是哪一个你。”

“她那么好，那么好，我怎么能……”

……

“所以我一直避开听那首歌。”

“你应该回去找她，她在等你，你不知道么？”

……

“这两个问题其实是同一个答案。”

“因为我爱她。”

……

“你知道她需要的是你，对吧？”

“也许不该是我。”

“但在当时，除了陪着她，我别无选择。”

……

“你现在怎么想？”

“我该回去了。”

“突然的？”

“不，也差不多了，再多一会儿，我怕她就不等了。”

“既然这么牵挂，干嘛折磨自己。”

“事实上，你要看么？这枚戒指。”

“不错，货真价实的意大利产。”

“什么意大利产，我手工做的，为了这块石头，我可磨了那帮老头好久。”

“我回答你这么多问题，现在该你帮帮我了。”

“什么？”

“诶…求婚啊！”

……

文件的最后附上了一张照片，二十五岁的康涩琪捏着那枚漂亮的戒指正冲着镜头开心的笑着，她的模样一如裴柱现记忆中那般年轻，那样清俊，像是被风选中的。

读完最后一页，裴柱现怔怔地看着那张照片，深蓝色的天穹在遥远之处为她撑开一片世界，温柔地接受她的快乐，悲伤和泪水，裴柱现从未觉得这个世界如此冷漠，她所有无声的呼号都凝固在了这个寂静闷热的夏夜，唯有那片深蓝永恒。

在那场空难发生的十周年，这本书由首尔艺术与教育出版社出版，《爱与罪——一个天才的陨落》， 书的扉页这样写道：

谨以此书纪念——

一位年轻又非凡的校友，

一名天才的艺术家，

一个罪犯，

一种暴行，

一段爱情往事，

一条终未完成的救赎之路。

书的封面和封底分别是康涩琪的两幅著名的色彩作品，《蓝色浅夜》（意大利语版翻译为 amore eterno[注]）和《金黄色的傍晚》，但重新改了一些，这样把书封展开将可以连成一幅完整的长画，据作者说这个设计是康涩琪亲自敲定的。

裴柱现收到样书的那一刻她就明白了，她看着时间从傍晚向夜流逝，带走了金黄的色彩，流入了温柔的浅蓝，于是在这一刻，所有的故事都回到了最初的起点，回到了无数个永恒的夏天。

终于，她们再次相遇。

（完）

[注] amore eterno，意大利语，意为永恒的爱


End file.
